


When Two Demons Get Very Horny...

by TrashAccount



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Mpreg, Sick Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Spiders, Weird Biology
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29497344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashAccount/pseuds/TrashAccount
Summary: Class we are going to learn the aftermath of what happens when two demons get very horny...
Relationships: Alastor & Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust & Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

Alastor stared at the spider; waiting for the other shoe to drop. With his trademark laugh, though those close to him may sense the slight nervousness that blends with that tone, he shock his head and uttered "I know we may have different taste in humour, Angel, but don't you think it crosses a line to joke about something like that." The fact that the sentence was spoken without stutter is a true testament to the demon's skill.

Angel Dust at a careful five feet away proceeded to throw his head down and puke into the bucket that his bottom set of arms were carrying. The once empty grey metal bucket echoed a disgusting splat as black bile escaped Angel's mouth. With the white antagonising stick still firmly grasped in his top right hand the demon glared at the deer and with a sneer venomously spat "Do I look like I am joking?"

Alastor simply tilted his head in confusion with his identifying smile minutely decreasing in size; the change unnoticed by the arachnid (which is fair considering the torment he is currently under). "It isn't exactly secret that sinners are infertile Angel" the mocking tone not failing to make their mark "So how exactly would this be possible?"

"I don't know; it's Hell!" was the exclaimed response joined with the top two arms being thrown up into the air. "I didn't 'exactly'" the spider made quotation marks with his raised arms while carefully keeping the bucket underneath him in case another attack got him "plan on getting -" He was interrupted by another instance of vomit.

The fearsome Radio Demon didn't bother to hide the grimace that plagued his face. "Perhaps, you should go see a doctor" another puke sound came and Alastor turned away to look out the window as he continued to talk "for while I do not believe that you are" he fails to say the word as if afraid of the consequence but continues on with the listening spider, who while preoccupied has impressive multitasking, was paying as much attention as he could. "While it is good that the filth is finally leaving your mouth the rate that it is happening can be mildly concerning".

"Oh, Ali dear, are you worried about moi?" Angel never missing an opportunity to try to rile up the deer even against his best interest as he placed his right hand to his own fluff and tried to look as seductive as possible. It lasted an impressive 5 seconds before he had to puke once again.

The harsh heavily distorted laugh almost drowned out the horrid wet sound. "Now that" Alastor exclaimed "is a good joke".

Angel extended his third set of arms, the left one holding a tissue that he used to wipe his mouth. While somewhat successful there remained a black stain conspicuously sitting against the white fur. "We'll have to tell the others" even though he said it the spider did not seem pleased "I mean, Charlie's rich right so she should know I good doctor and set me up for an appointment"

"We? There is no we!" Alastor quickly interjected, his undesire to be involved obvious (though Angel would have noted if he weren't 'puking out his guts' that it sounded like the deer was in denial). "You can continue to make a fool of yourself by announcing that" English escaped Alastor for a moment in this instance of him being the closest to a panic he had been since he died or his first day in hell "merde". He then teleported out the room to regain his poise leaving Angel alone. 

The spider demon while annoyed brought up the notebook in his bottom right hand and smiled to himself. "When am I going to get another opportunity to say this?"

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Breakfast was calm for once in the Happy Hotel (Charlie did eventually find the sign edit but had it changed back; though it did become a game between Alastor and Charlie to who could keep their version of the sign up for the longest without the other noticing). Vaggie, like always, sat next to Charlie with a nervous look on her face despite her small smile. Husk and Niffty were at the other end at either side of Alastor's empty seat, the overlord not having made his appearance yet, eating their own food. Razzle and Dazzle were at Charlie's left with it being Dazzle's turn to be next to Charlie; happily eating their salads. Dazzle kicking his legs as he chews while Razzle played with his food (currently the cucumbers were at war with the rocket). The middle of the table was Angel's place; with a stack of pancakes and two sets of cutlery, the lack of spider couldn't be more clear. 

Charlie poked her girlfriend's check receiving that adorable confused expression in reply. "Here comes the pancake train" she moved the spoon toward the closed mouth while making 'choo choo' sounds. Vaggie rolled her eye but the smile became slightly more visible and opened her mouth to take the pancake chunk. Charlie's delighted giggle continued to warm the moth's heart. "Now what's got you worried on such a beautiful morning Vags?" Charlie stared deep into Vaggie's eye as she said this; the emphasis on beautiful not being missed.

The pink blush lightly decorating grey skin. The sinner distracted for a moment before remembering the cause of her concern. "It's quiet".

Charlie rolled her eyes and gave her partner a side hug "What's so bad about it being peaceful?"

"Hun" Vaggie had both her hands go down in a single chop gesture one that Charlie has seen multiple times but never understood, it was a modern timey thing, before those hand moved into the more recognisable 'what' placement "it is never this quiet"

"At night-"

"Besides the times when everyone was either asleep or in a coma from over intoxication." 

Charlie made that pout. This and everything else that made Charlie the cinnamon bun that she is makes it near impossible to remember that she is the daughter of Lucifer. The cuteness shouldn't be possible but maybe it's a result of being a demon princess? Demons are meant to tempt mortals to sin and every time Vaggie looks at Charlie she knows there is nothing she wouldn't do for her. 

"I agree with eyepatch" Husk added as he took another shot of whatever strong alcoholic beverage he chose this time before taking another spoonful of scrambled eggs. Vaggie didn't voice her irritation she did put on a grimace. While the nickname wasn't a problem (sure it wasn't liked but it is far from the worst that she has heard; at least it is vaguely polite) the morning drinking was undermining the values of the establishment; but Husk isn't a guest he is staff.

The pout became more pronounced. The expression may seem harmless but Vaggie knows the power that it contains. "Why is everyone such a downer?" Charlie seemed to both be asking herself and everyone simultaneously. "A good morning doesn't mean there needs to be something bad about to happen."

"It's Hell" was the blunt but true reply. Another swing of the bottle then he continued "Anyway when you have been working under radio crazy as long as I have then you know that-"

The interruption came in the form of shadow teleportation with Alastor appearing with a 'poof' seated on his chair. Applause came from the ever-present background static that followed the demon around and Niffty joined in; exciting clapping with his arrival. "I will always make a loud entrance" the deer finished. "Oh, bacon and eggs? Thank you very much Charlie you are so generous!"

"Actually, Vaggie made them today" both Niffty and Charlie said at the same time. Vaggie held Charlie's hand under the table giving it a comforting squeeze. 

'Radio crazy' moved his gaze to Vaggie "then thank you Vagatha" and proceeded to dig in; ignoring the grumble he got in return. 

"As I was saying" Husk continued unfazed by Alastor's arrival. "You don't know how many good mornings I had interrupted by red" He casually points to his boss "which you all saw".

Alastor laughed and rubbed the cat's head earning a displeased feline sound. "Oh Husker dear, you know I make your mornings better"

"That's debatable" the chimera crossed his arms after being free from the spontaneous assault.

Alastor didn't bother to reply instead he flicked his empty glass with his hand glowing red resulting in amber liquid slowing filling it up. 

Husk raised an eyebrow. "What's the strong stuff for?"

"You will see soon enough and I am going to need this."

This conversation did not ease up Vaggie's nerves and Charlie's pout disappears before they could question a loud slam of a door echoed from the upstairs. All of their attention was turned to the tall lanky being who descended the stairs carrying an empty bucket in their middle set of arms with the top in the air and the bottom on their hips. The demon shouted "Guess who got knocked up bitches!".

Husk did a spit take. His confusion more prominent than the irritation of loosing those precious drops of booze. Dazzle chocked on his spinach with Razzle immediately helping his twin to cough it out. Niffty was practically vibrating in her seat; her excitement through the roof. Charlie seemed confused but delighted by the news. Alastor gave no response but simply raise an eyebrow at the immediate chaos. The most vocal response was of course from Vaggie.

She stood up and threw her hands in that chop gesture which no one besides her actually knew what it was about. "What!?!!?!?!?!"

Angel paused his walk pretended to be thinking then continued "You're right, that is too crass." He gained a large smile showing off all his teeth "I got a bun" he then points to his stomach "In the oven"

Vaggie appeared to get even more agitated "How is this even possible?!?!" 

Angel took his seat, arranging his bucket as he sees fit, appraised his pancakes and looks at Vaggie as he gestured with his hands. "You see, when a penis and a vagina get hard and moist they-"

"I know, I took sex ed" the coy grin from the spider didn't help Vaggie's mood "But sinners are infertile"

"That's what I said" Alastor, oh so 'helpfully' chimed in as he took a forkful of bacon. 

Angel shrugged and waved the pregnancy test in his bottom left hand for all to see. "This is the 5th one I took; all of them positive"

"I don't know what to be more surprised about; the fact that you a boy got pregnant or that they sell pregnancy test in hell for infertile sinners." Husk stated as he went back to drinking. His apathy kicking in despite his earlier reaction. Unnoticed by everyone was Niffty who zipped from her seat to be near Angel and looked at the test. This event making her brainstorm on who the father was or if this was some weird asexual reproduction spider demonology occurrence. 

"Neither of those facts surprise me." Surprisingly came from the hellborn princess then again, it probably shouldn't have been a surprise considering she lived her entire life down here. "Who exactly is the father?" It was slightly strange though how clam and collected the blonde was. The contemplative look being foreign on such an energetic person.

Angel proceeded to turn to Alastor "Why don't you ask the deer daddy himself?" was his reply. This resulted in another spit take from Husk and Vaggie to sit down defeated after Charlie started speaking; staring in the distance pondering. Niffty couldn't decide who to stand next to as she would zip from Alastor to Angel. Meanwhile Razzle finally got the green gunk out of Dazzle; the both of them oblivious to the rest of the conversation. The twin goats know how to treat Charlie and Vaggie in first aid but to transition that knowledge to their much smaller size was difficult; luckily they can't choke to death.

The increase in static continued. Alastor ignore Angel and looked to Charler "Dear, is there some sort of doctor we can get to check on" twitch of his smile didn't go unnoticed "Mr Dust here. He has been puking a lot this morning" Angel proceeded to dump more black bile into his no longer empty bucket as if the word itself summoned the action "And as a patron of this hotel I legally worry that his aliment is making him more delirious and nonsensical than usual."

Razzle seeing that everyone was distracted took the opportunity to 'permanently borrow' Angel's pancakes. The treats being distributed between himself and Dazzle as they snacked and attempted to catch up on the conversation and understand from the lack of context. Their hushed whispers were unheard amidst the pandemonium.

"Yeah, I'll get the family doctor. He helped Mum and Dad when I was conceived." She excused herself from the table and walked into the next room. Her phone in her hand as she dialed the doctor.

Niffty decided to stay with Angel with him obviously needing the help. "Come on, dear, lets get you to the bathroom." The spider nodded and followed the cyclops into the nearest bathroom. 

Vaggie was still off staying at a wall contemplating her girlfriend's words and what they exactly mean while Husk gave Alastor a look. Alastor didn't know exactly know what that look meant as he never saw it on Husk's face before so his only response could be "What?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congratualtions on bothering to read these notes. I know that Alastor is aroace canonically and don't worry; while I am not familiar with every detail of the fandom Alastor will still be aroace in this story. Just stay tuned and find out :)


	2. Chapter 2

It took half an hour for the vehicle to pull up to the hotel. Impressive considering the traffic is hell then again this may be perks of having a princess call up a doctor; even though that princess isn't very well respect in the pride ring. Angel was sitting at a bar stool unaccompanied by a drink instead with another empty bucket in his bottom set of arms; his third pair having been retracted shortly after being in the bathroom. Niffty lingered near Angel; straying only to clean but never leaving his side for more than a minute. Husk manned the counter like usual though he swapped out his drink for a even stronger beverage. At some stage he may result in drinking pure alcohol. Alastor sat at another bar stool though as far away from the spider as possible.

"Can we have a talk about this later?" Vaggie asked Charlie. The two not having a chance to talk about the information the moth recently learned that morning and the possibilities it can have in the future. Fairly distracted by the sick spider and the more aloof deer.

"I did want to talk about this eventually." The blonde nervously replied. "I didn't think it would be so soon."

The slightly shorter demon reached up and palmed her partner's check. "It's ok" they both gave slight smiles "you know I would never leave you".

Their sweet moment was interrupted by a series of knocks on the door. Only Charlie recognised that pattern. She returned her gaze back to her girlfriend "Can you keep things running?"

Vaggie started to leave, walking backwards and keeping her gaze focused on Charlie "Do you even need to ask? Stay safe"

A giggle in response followed by a soft "I will" was all that the moth heard before leaving the corridor back into the main lobby.

Charlie, alone, opened the door to allow the family doctor in. The demon was as tall as Alastor when you do not count the ears and wore a black trench coat covering their entire body. A red apple badge with a white medical sign in the middle was pinned above his heart. Black boots were worn underneath and the dark void that was their face spoke, as if hundreds of voices were talking at once, distorted and chaotic. "Greetings Princess, to what is the pleasure that I am here today? You don't have a check up until 6 months and you appear well." While emotion is difficult to determine due to the nature of their voice, Charlie was able to infer the happy tone inlaid with their words.

"Not for me Dr Doe" The blonde smiled and let the Doctor in. She gestured to the coatrack only to receive a shake of the head and the raising of his medical bag. Emblazoned with the same symbol making it clear which family he works for.

"You can just call me Joe or Joey, your highness" their shapeless head turning and despite their lack of eyes it was obvious that they were surveying the interior. They haven't been in the building for decades with his employer focusing on other areas of his domain. "I have been taking care of you since before you were born"

"Please Joey, just call me Charlie" she rubbed her right arm "I am not as much as a stickler for formalities as my father".

A nod in agreement and the two proceeded further inside. "So who is my patient then?"

Splat. The arachnid puked into the bucket once again with Niffty immediately getting up onto the adjacent stool and wiping his mouth with a napkin before going back to the floor to see if any of the digestive fluid missed its mark. "That would be me" the spider tried to save face by fixing up his hair and posing; though this convinced no one.

The doctor recognised the stench and reactions plaguing the demon and seemed to sigh. Don't ask how one sighs without a mouth; it's Hell. Does there need to be anymore explanation? "Ah, Mr Angel Dust. A pleasure to meet you." They followed their non-existent gaze to Angel's mouth as he puked again. "Though I imagined we would meet under different circumstances."

Angel seemed to regain more of his poise from that greeting. He gave his best attempt at a sultry smile and asked "A fan?"

The doctor placed his bag on the coffee table and rummaged around in it not turning their head up to reply "I suppose you could say that, we can talk more during your check up."

Charlie pointed to an adjoining room. "I had Niffty set it up with Razzle and Dazzle" Dazzle seemed to have preened with his name was mentioned while Razzle rolled his eyes "It should be suitable."

"Hospitable as always Miss Magne" a slight glare from the princess lead to the being coughing "sorry, I meant Charlie. Old habits." The doctor gestured for the spider and the deer to follow him.

Alastor, who has been uncharacteristically quiet in the entire exchange, expressed his confusion. "Excuse me, Dr...?"

"Doe"

A static laugh. "How ironic! But besides that, why do I have to go?"

Angel rolled his eyes. "It takes two to make a baby, Smiles". The nickname was not said affectionately.

Charlie interjected "Even if Angel is not pregnant-"

"Which he isn't" Alastor interrupted.

"As a partner of the hotel it is important to take care of our guests"

All this received was the narrowing of red eyes as if to say 'And you?'

The doctor tapped his badge and explained "The Magne family don't need to be physically present to listen. They can tune in at anytime."

This received silence as there was an increase in the uncomfortable atmosphere with that revelation. Husk, much to character, took another long drink and grumbled to himself "Of fucking course".

Alastor went on with faux confidence "That's good, one of us can keep an eye on the managing of this establishment while I am predisposed by this" The disgusted tone was not miss despite the bravado.

With that the three walked off into the room with their false privacy secured as they shut the door. Vaggie stared at Charlie as if to visually say 'This in the talk as well?' with the blonde nodding. Niffty with Angel no longer with her zoomed off to finish her tasks quickly so that she may better help Angel later and to jolted down the new ideas brewing for her fanfictions. Husk just hide himself under counter massaging his head in preparation for the headache that is to come while the goat twins went ahead to prepare a tea room for their charge. The couple went into the tearoom in preparation for Charlie to divulge information that is being given to Angel and Alastor so that her best friend and most trusted companion is aware of the brewing storm that the pregnancy will bring. Their talk to be completed later when the immediate concerns are mitigated.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Comfy?" The doctor wasn't looking at Angel as he searched through his bag pulling out seemingly random tools and items.

Angel shifted from his spot on the cot as Alastor stood at the side, almost blending into the shadows. "Not the worst place I sat. It would do in a pinch but how long exactly are we gonna be here doc? Do we need to send deer boy" a warning increase in static that went ignored "to get me some pillows?"

The doctor waved him off "No that won't be required." He continued to organise his space. He continued to pull out tools, large heavy books and pamphlets; all of which shouldn't have been able to fit inside the small bag. Alastor stared at interest to the bag; a charm of some sort or an enchantment. Magic that he wasn't familiar with.

"So, back to topic." Angel's seriousness evaporated much too Alastor's chagrin with the next sentence "You are fan?"

"Lucifer and Lilith are," an embarrassed sort was heard through the wall. The three demons continued not fully aware of a madly blushing demoness being consoled by their girlfriend as they heavily debated tuning out. "I learnt about you being a hermaphrodite from some of your work that they had been watching". More embarrassed tea kettle sounds could be heard and Charlie stuttered out a censored version of the discussion with a tomato face to Vaggie. "Surely you have heard about their orgies?"

Alastor's face was also slowing becoming red and he continued to attempt to compose himself. Angel continued to talk as if this were another day, though considering his profession it probably was. "Yeah, I got invited to go to a couple" There were no longer any high pitched squeals of pain either because Charlie has breached demon hearing or because she was tightly hugging Vaggie severely regretting her compassionate nature making her hear these undesirable facts. 

Angel opened his mouth to give explicit details but was unable to. As a shadow firmly held his mouth closed and Alastor coughed; as if to remind the other two demons of his presence. "Charlie is listening to this?" The doctor nodded pointing to the badge which is glowing all so slightly. The princess doesn't have enough experience to make her prescience unnoticed. "Ahem" The deer coughed again "We should change topics then to Angel's ailment, you two can surely talk about this another time". The deal-maker conspicuously redirected the topic to save himself some comfort.

"Right, right. That is why I am here after all" The doctor placed some of the items back into their bag before closing it. "The following tests are just a formality but it is clear that you are pregnant"

A radio screech and Alastor turned his head to the being. "Excuse me? How is that possible for two sinners to-"

The void's voice interrupted him "It's Hell" and swabbed some of the black bile in the bucket, took a sample from Angel's mouth and had the spider take another one from his sex. Alastor remained silent though his smile was tight to allow the medical professional to continue talking. The doctor levitated the specimens to three similar machine; their design indicative of the present times on the surface. "Technology has come a long way while not as detailed as magic yet with a few enchantments they can work much more effectively than plain magic." Alastor gestured for them to go on. "In order to explain more clearly how Mr Dust here is enceinte" said demon raised a brow at the foreign word "I will need to know how you impregnated him."

Angel smiled maliciously glad for an opportunity to embarrass the deer, he escaped the shadow's grasp when he needed to vomit again, "Well, I would be happy to share all of the details-" only for Alastor to step in front the the arachnid.

"The doctor doesn't need all those unsavourily embellishments and there are other ears we need to be considerate of" a black glove pointed to the apple badge. In the other room Charlie secretly thanked Alastor but still remained hugging Vaggie. 

Angel was more than glad to allow the 'Radio Demon' to explain. It would be more embarrassing for him and it gives himself the opportunity to vomit and potentially miss anything important. "If you skip over something I fill it in though"

"Yes, yes; I won't miss anything vital" The deer didn't face Angel though and was looking where the doctor's face would be. The shadow had dismissed itself; waiting to be summoned again.

He snapped his fingers and made himself and the doctor a seat, with an afterthought of giving Angel some pillows though they weren't much help. The void being took out a notebook and floated some books around organising them; some of them returning into the bag while others went into piles. Their purpose is unknown to the sinners. "This is purely clinical while I may need to ask questions on some details you will not need to describe your" the being seemed to stop to think of the right word "foreplay" they decided.

Angel gave a laugh to that. "Bambi was so horned up foreplay was all but skipped"

Alastor bonked the spider on the head "Quiet you." Before redirecting to the doctor. "I loath this discussion already. There is information that is going to be said that I would rather not have shared."

The doctor nodded "Patient confidentiality is a given".

"Oh no, no you misunderstand." The deer pointed at the badge which in that moment seemed to gleam menacingly. 

"There is nothing to stop the royal family from learning whatever they want. There are no repercussions to them that can be done to prevent them from sharing if they chose though for your own safety you will need to share details about it. For Ms Magne knowledge and for me to confirm my hypothesis." The doctor almost seemed to go into legal terminology but refrained from doing so in order for his entire (small) audience to understand them. 

Alastor gave an almost defeated sigh. As if he expected this yet still hoped. "Let's get this over with. Ahem" he gave a cough as if their was a frog in his throat. Angel wouldn't put it past the demon to eat frogs considering the other foods he had experimented with. "Last week I was in my" the usually suave presenter seemed to falter on the last word, struggling to say it before it came out comparatively soft and quiet "rut".

"No need to be embarrassed" the doctor told the overlord "it is common for sinners who take on characteristics of their new form that didn't exist when they were alive. The good and the bad." A dark chuckle escaped the demon; the cacophony of high pitch and low voices reminding the sinners of the inhuman creature with them. "It's funny how many of them believe their body is their curse." At the mention of the word curse the two stiffened. Alastor's static dying down slightly to return back to normal while Angel's markings glowed for a split second. "Of course it's a matter of perspective. Then again I can't possible begin to understand what it's like for a sinner." During this the doctor walked up to his instruments and checked the readings on their machines. "I will need to know the exact details to your curses to know how this development will impact you but that will come in due time". The deer and the spider remained tensed even when the other demon returned to their seat; the image of relaxed.

"Yes, I should have expected for you to know." Alastor faked his usual demeanour attempting to hide the impact the doctor's words had on him. While not harmful the thoughts of his own exposure were not calm. "You are a medical professional so it is to be expected." Red eyes met the void "Can I speak now?" with a nod the radio host continued to do what he does best. Talk. There was a certain detachment to the Radio Demon's speech similar to how he talks when talking about his murders; as a bystander instead of the guilty party. Angel couldn't decide whether to fall asleep or to listen; he ended up staying up, periodically puking into his bucket filling it with black bile while trying to figure out if anything was missed. Dr Doe dutifully made appropriate notes during Alastor's regaling. Ironically, the Radio Demon got swept up in his explanation of the past events and ended up divulging more than he wanted such as his personal thoughts and motives. This was only realised after the matter was said and done; too late to change the past. 

"That is the precise amount of data I required" the doctor's hand stopped glowing, something that Alastor wasn't aware it was doing until then, and they flicked through their notebook. The questioning glance from the deer prompted the demon to continue. "You were being swept up in your theatrics, contrary to what you are thinking I used this to focus you more on the topic at hand lest we want you to ramble about your 78 kills."

Alastor looked away but made sure to pronounce clearly "230, the 78 are from above".

"Right" the doctor was clearly not impressed "to summarise, you had your yearly rut which typically lasts for the period of a week. This is not your curse but a characteristic of being a deer demon, more specifically a white tailed deer. The red colour simply representing bloodshed; how boring." Alastor gave a glare to that but the doctor continued on "Angel continued to play his persona during this time with you at some point getting fed up and wanting to stop his flirtations decided to kill two birds with one stone. And you, sorry I have to quote here 'To put the spider in his place', did the deed. Though while you were doing it you did not enjoy it" Angel interrupted with a gasped, faking offense until throwing his head again into the third bucket "instead you were trying to make him suffer." With a small nod from Alastor the doctor continued "That is everything important from those events from that hour long speech." Alastor shrugged, not allowing his offense to be visible but simultaneously ashamed his show going nature got the better of him. The being's attention was turned to the hurling spider. "I don't think you will be able to talk, much, so instead I am going to ask you some simple questions" they touched one of Angel's free hands "thumbs up for yes and thumb in for no". A thumbs up was the response. "Did you want to have sex with him?" A thumbs up was seen. The creature seemed to roll their head; a likely imitation of rolling one's eyes. "The truth now" The thumb was tucked away. "That helps confirm my suspicious.

The arachnid look up, their brief episode having finished. "Don't you have more questions for me doc?"

"Later, I think you would prefer to know how sinners can get pregnant?" With the response of two nods the doctor continued. "For sinners Hell is their afterlife punishment; rectification for the sins they committed while they were living. It could be argued that being surrounded with the worst of humanity is punishment enough it is not the only form of daily torture. Sinners are surrounded by temptations that they fell prey to before topside; doomed to forever repeat the same actions that dragged them down here in the first place. For eternity the sinners are in the quotidian reminder of choices they could've, should've and would've made if they were given a chance. Sinners when they fall down are in a form which represents their soul; that being aspects of their personalities, choices they have made and the life they have lived. There is no guaranteed set of rules for how a sinner will appear though, an annoying symptom of individuality, but there are patterns which I will not go into depth today. All sinners will gain abilities of their respective forms and problems they will have to deal with; all in part of gaining a new body and life" the doctor stopped to laugh at their word choice "Similar types of demons will have similar characteristics but all sinners are burdened with a curse. Funnily enough the curses will be more unique than the body that the demon takes and are much more difficult to determine. There are a few curses that come from the body that the sinner is in, sometimes it is in their power and others all inside their head." the doctor made a point to turn their head to Alastor and then Angel during the last sentence, as if to observe their reaction. The duo managed to remain still, holding their unneeded breathe so that they can learn the point of the mini-speech. "Sinners will be unlucky, usually this will be minor such as the soup always being too hot or cold, the blanket never quite covering your feet, etcetera etcetera oh woo is me, what a bore. Luck changes for the sinner based on who would suffer more from certain events." Understanding seemed to come to Angel while Alastor dreaded to hear where this was going. "It is common knowledge that sinners are infertile but that information is false. There has been some rare but documented instances of sinners and hellborn procreating. The odds of two sinners being able to reproduce are 10 to the negative 50, since the odds are so astronomically low it is considered impossible thus the general perception that sinners are infertile. Similar to how identical twins with different sexes is possible but the odds are so low it is considered impossible. There are other factors that can increase these chances such as propagating with a hellborn, ultilising magic or affecting the sinner luck. Usually in sex at least one party wants to participate in the act but when both sinners do not want to do it" the doctor laughs "you can see where I am going". Alastor's dread grew as he understood the implications. "This is probably the only time that two sinners fucked when they both preferred celibacy. Sinner's luck would actually flip those odds so that the copulating partners are guaranteed a pregnacy." the doctor allowed the demons to digest this information as they lowly chuckled to themselves "This is not even considering your curses or the nature of your abilities." The hellborn then walked off to their machines to collect the final results leaving the two in their contemplations.

"I..." the Radio Demon, feared by sinners throughout Hell felt weak at his knees and struggled to speak "I need to take five". He then teleported out using his shadows and secretly fainted in his hidden room inside the hotel; not without leaving a shadow minion to recall important information later on.

Angel, temporarily alone, instinctively reached for his cigarettes only to come up empty handed. "Just my luck" he muttered "left them in the other jacket". With a humourless chuckle he coughed some more vomit into his fourth bucket.

Dr Doe returned holding some papers and rotated their head in a full circle as if to catch a demon hiding in the shadows. It stopped upon the shadow minion before turning to focus on the sick spider. "I am not surprised that the overlord left" they took a seat "news like this tends to jumble up fathers no matter the circumstance. Though I am surprised that you are so calm"

The arachnid shrugged "When you wake up with four extra limbs and a new pussy there isn't much that can faze you." He glanced his eight eyes to the bucket in his grasp. "Or maybe I've become apathetic from hurling out my guts. Or maybe I haven't had a chance to process all this and I will start randomly screaming tomorrow morning." He mimed smoking even though he didn't have a cigarette the movement helped him relax slightly and gave another humourless chuckle. "Do you need Smiles for something doc?"

The doctor shook their head "No, now we talk about you. We'll let the deer rest for a moment." They click a pen. "I am not a therapist but tell me about the past week Angel."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a lot more expositional than the previous one and longer too. Maybe when I finish this book I might do a short prequel which shows the events that Dr Doe summarised more clearly. Then again, maybe not.
> 
> Some of you may have noticed how if you squint in the way Joey Doe described the afterlife for sinners that there may be a way for them to be redeemed. I like to think that most hellborn see that sinners are just repeating their lives from above with this line of thinking probably being what inspired Charlie to fund the hotel. Maybe I should do a oneshot of that? Nah. Obviously sinners continue to be in Hell because they enjoy the freedom that sin gives in spite of the fatal dangers; I mean if the threat of death didn't stop them in life (when they didn't know if there was an afterlife) what will stop them now?
> 
> Also fun fact did you know that I really really really dislike probability questions in maths? Or did you guess that?
> 
> Tl;dr  
> Alastor: I am going to show you whose boss  
> Also Alastor *instant regret*


	3. Chapter 3

"Glad you could join us Bambi" Angel jovially greeted Alastor when he teleported back into the room.

He didn't bother to acknowledge Angel instead he turned himself to address the doctor who was calmly flipping through some of their books. "Anything I need to know about our effeminate fellow?"

Dr Doe tilted their head up, not that it gave any sense of their divulged attention as they continued to flip through the pages. "Nothing that you already know from your buddy" the shadow minion dissipated itself when mentioned. "Continued on their persona of flirtation, didn't want sex, hasn't enjoyed it since they were alive-"

"Besides from those orgyies" Angel added with his 6th bucket ready in hand.

"It's impossible to not enjoy those. It's that succubi magic". The doctor supplied.

"Ahem, can we get on to topic?" the deer did not enjoy the distasteful direction the conversation was heading. 

"So you know Angel's curse?" The doctor checked.

Alastor nodded, walked over to Angel at tapped his head "it's all in there"

"Careful Smiles" the spider warned "or there may be some decorative paint on you".

"And your curse is your radio effects?" Dr Doe interjected before the sinners could antagonise themselves more. 

"Broadcasts my subconscious, truth and sometimes random sound effects to embarrass me. Can't turn it off" the radio demon corrected. "Fortunately for me, most sinners are fools and don't notice the subtleties or I play off the effects as jokes."

"Being fools is why most of them end up here" the doctor agreed. Angel couldn't help but to grip the bucket more firmly in his bottom set of arms. "Now what to expect with this pregnancy." This gained the sinners focus; it was the entire reason behind the doctor's visit. "There are the typically symptoms that you will see topside; mood swings, cravings, morning sickness, increased hunger and so on."

"I don't know doc?" the spider arachnid questioned. "This seems to be just a wee bit too intense for morning sickness" he then, conveniently, puked to help prove his point.

"That would come from the nature of Alastor's powers gifted from the loa." Dr Doe explained "currently you are experiencing an extreme biological detox. Your body is purging all toxins out of you system to allow a cleaner environment for the embryo to develop."

"This mean I can't get high" Angel always with his priorities sorted.

"You will be condemned to sobriety for however long the pregnancy lasts" the doctor confirmed.

"Oh just send me to double hell why don't ya."

"Doesn't exist" was the quick response. Angel pouted and crossed his free arms. "On the bright side after today or tomorrow the purging should be done and you will only have normal morning sickness. This is good for your whole rehabilitation thing as well; the pregnancy symptoms should mask most of your withdrawal ones."

Angel's face suddenly brighten as he gained an epiphany. "How about an abortion?"

"No can do. Pregnancy is slightly more difficult in Hell for hellebore than it is for humans on Earth so there are less successful abortion methods. Most of them being designed for imps and succubi. None for sinners. The abortion method will probably end up with you being erased or just failing due to sinner's luck" the doctor made sure to keep an eye on all visible arms of the multi-limbed being. In case he got any funny ideas.

"Haha" Alastor sounded genuinely delighted for the first time that day. "You win some you lose some, I have a technique that will be certain to solve our pest problem." His hand glowed red as he snapped his fingers and....

Nothing happened.

Alastair tried again. Nothing. With his other hand. Nothing. Winded up to punch Angel in the gut. An invisible barrier prevent contact. 

"Doctor?" the overlord questioned. Static heavy in their tone.

"Angel's not the only one who will experience symptoms" Dr Doe informed the demon. "Stags especially those with borrowed eldritch powers will experience some side-effects."

Angel was curled up in preparation for Alastor to hit him. Only to remain unharmed. He unfurled himself and absorbed this new information. "Deer boy can't hurt me?" The spider laughed, giddy at the prospecting opportunities this could bring, brainstorming plans for the future. "Blah" a future after he stops vomiting that is.

"It's a subconscious eldritch reaction" the doctor explained "prevents accidental harm of offspring"

"So the child won't die?" the deer questioned. A headache beginning to form at the approaching reality that he would be stuck with the prostitute.

"With how much you both want it dead?" the being replied. "At the current situation they are going to have a very healthy birth"

"So Angel is stuck with a baby?" Alastor rubbed his right fingers against his forehead, although he loathed to appear weak in front of the two demons the news was not pleasant to process.

"Me?" the arachnid exclaimed indignantly "It's we, Smiles" he correct. "It took two to make this mess so it'll take to clean it up". The doctor made a weird coughing sound as if to hide a laugh or a snide comment. The sinners brought their attention back to the hellborn.

"Pregnancies between different species of demon are not all exactly the same" they informed. "And with the rarity of sinners creating children there is no information that can give certainty such as the period of gestation or more unique demonological responses. We are working with educated guesses at best, these books" Dr Doe waved his hand to the books they were previously reading "contain some information on your respective demon species as well as your animal counterpart topside." the doctor gave some pamphlets to the men "these are on human pregnancies, all demons have some symptoms that correspond to this."

"Reading?" the digust was not lost in the spider's voice. "If I wasn't sure before then I know now that it is Hell"

"Continuing on" Dr Doe continued "from the results I have received I can not tell at this stage whether it will be a live birth or an egg development." Alastor's smile became impossibly tight with a strong grip on the papers in his hands. "Angel you are already beginning to secret new pheromones which will probably become stronger by the end of the week"

"Well he does stink. At times I can't tell if he is a stink bug or a spider" the laugh track sounded forced, as if Alastor's heart wasn't in the jest, like it was a ploy to resemble control over a situation where it seemed his control continued to slip.

"Oh hardy har" accentuated with the tilt of his head, Angel's sarcasm clear "talk when you brush, stained-teeth". The effectiveness of the jab lessened when he had to puke again.

"It is more about the effects" the doctor pointed out "deer tend to be susceptible to smell that coupled with your eldritch abilities not working completely with you, it will probably result in you instinctively wanting to stay close to Angel" for some reason the memory of the first time Alastor went hunting came to the front of his mind. "that or it is to attract insects closer for consumption." Angel scrunched up his face at that, a mental image of hundreds of bugs crawling up his skin, it did not sound enjoyable. He should thank Cherri for the vividness of that horrid picture. "We should warn all insect demons, just in case. Smells aren't my strong suit for obvious reasons" this was emphasised with the being pointing to their lack of nose.

"You and me both brother" Angel likewise pointed to his own lack of nose, though the spider is still able to smell. "But I don't think Aly boy here is going to enjoy coming to work with me" the spider then scrunched up his face "And I think him being with me will kill the mood."

"I advise not going to work" Dr Doe told the spider "pregnant demons are targets, even when they are not weak"

"If only" he almost seemed to whine "I'm under contract."

The void being seemed surprised, at least that was what Alastor inferred from the lack of any facial features. "I thought only the cat and cyclops were"

"Nope" he popped the p "Under big daddy V himself"

"From what I can see, the contract can easily be broken"

"What send the master deal-maker to save me like a damsel in distress?" the tone was a mix between offense and relief. 

The doctor remained silent for a bit. "Sure" they eventually said "We'll go with that" they turned to address Alastor "it would be less pain for you in the long run if you ensure the closure of the contract". The overlord nodded their assent, displeased on having to see the moth, but understanding that they will have to do it. "Don't be surprised if your antlers start growing in your base form" they pointed at the tiny tuning forks in the middle of red hair "it's to be intimidating and you won't be able to control it so don't bother. Save yourself the effort" the doctor began to pack up some of their equipment but continued to speak "Angel will need to be kept well fed, you don't want to risk him eating you alive" Angel gave a sultry grin to Alastor. "not the fun kind of eating, there are a large amount of spiders that consume their mate for sustenance, with Angel being a jumping spider with potential tarantula characteristics as well, don't leave him hungry." Alastor saw in his mind's eye, him being lured in and consumed. A cannibal eaten? How ironic. The danger was clear, with his powers not working with Angel and the threat of the spider devouring him in uncontrolled hunger; the best defence is not letting him get the chance to be hungry.

"Good luck getting me to eat when nothing stays down" Angel 'helpfully' added to the conversation. More bile escaping his mouth into the 7th bucket. 

"Female spiders tend to be larger than males" Dr Doe seemingly randomly added, to the sinners' confusion. "There could be several molts in a short period of time to gain that size". 

"Molts?" the spider asked frustrated. "I'm not due for another 6 months" he clarified. "What am I going to be an extra horny mess and not able to get that D?"

"No, the hormones should only be derived from the pregnancy since you are already carrying" the doctor clarified "though I have no clue on how that will effect your libido"

"So what I am going to have second puberty? Then shit out a baby?" 

"Pretty much" Dr Doe confirmed. "Then again I do not know for certain and I imagine Ms Magne will want be to make frequent check ups on you two. To have your appearance not change in Hell during pregnancy is more unusual. Did you know that female demons with horns will have them change from sharp points to longer curved ones? I better be off now, you know how to contact me via Ms Magne." The doctor grabbed his bag and left the room leaving behind the books and pamphlets for the sinners.

"This is what I get for having low-key hate sex" Angel grumbled to himself, arms crossed "this is going to fucking suck balls"

"Yes, how unfortunate that if we were both honest and upfront then we would be happier" Alastor commented. "It is almost as if lies, deceit and manipulation result in karmic punishment" then he laughed like he told the funniest joke in the world. 

"Glad to see you're so happy" the spider was not glad, he was angry "it's not like you will need to tear off your own skin. Multiple times." The room seemed to darken slightly and the shadows became sharper, almost as if the room reacted to the arachnid's emotions. 

'This could be very bad' the deer decided to himself. With his self preservation instincts he carefully asked. "Feeling peckish?"

Angel was confused for a moment. "What? You think I'm hangry or something?" which was a logical conclusion to make considering that he hasn't eaten breakfast and it was probably past lunch by now too. That alongside the recent discussion explains the slight near undetectable nervousness that the big bag radio demon possesses.

"I don't understand what that word means but I assume it's hungry" Alastor was considering his escape options should he be unable to teleport. He didn't like how the lanky demon was seated between him and the door.

Angel seeing his opportunity to spook the deer stared deep into his eyes and licked his lips before whispering "starving".

With that the deer bolted, jumping over Angel's head and out the door, not willing to risk another second in there and on the search for something that the arachnid won't immediately hurl. Finding Niffty and Husk to update them; is what the overlord will later tell the other residents. It was a task he had to do before he forgot.

When Alastor had left Angel laughed loudly to himself. He was so going to abuse this new power he had over the overlord. He had to stop, of course, to puke once more into the bucket.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"As you heard, Charlie" Joey seemed to have hesitated on using the Princess's name "I informed them of the most likely symptoms for the next few weeks but it will probably be best to clear the floor those two are on. Their earthly speci prefer isolation and are known to be agressive"

"While it is great that you told me this" Charlie replied and seemed to look around the room before continuing "shouldn't Angel and Al be aware of this before me"

The doctor shock their head "It is only a guess at this stage and I do not want them to have placebo aggression. This is for preparation; clearing a room may be done in a snap but a whole floor is a different story". Joe then realised their unintentional pun and gave a surprisingly innocent giggle "hehe story".

"So" the blonde brought the older demon back to focus "I take it that you are able to come often"

"I will be able to come at least once a month. I'll aim for once a week during these stages where information is lacking. Though you have my number should there be any concerns and I will attempt to keep my work local or within the ring for the near future." Joey noticed Vaggie and while she gave them a pointed brow at their glance she did not speak "you may need to have better protection for your mother friend" at the sight of Vaggie spear being brought out, the doctor reminded "spiders love to eat moths". The spear was still kept out but it no longer pointed at their approximate of a face.

"With all duel respect Dr Doe" Charlie took on an authorities tone "Angel is not a cannibal and despite how he acts he can be responsible. Even if he lost control I know Vaggie is capable of taking care of herself and when she can't" the princess's pupils became slitted "I will be there for her".

The demon tilted their head and accepted those words, they turned to leave though not before stating "It wasn't a threat, just a fair warning, just in case". They closed the door behind them and soon enough a car engine rumbled then faded away.

Charlie let out the breath she was holding and allowed her eyes to return to their normal form. Vaggie came and gave her a side hug. The moth went on her tip toes to whisper into the right ear "And I thought I was meant to be the one protecting you". The blonde gave a smile to that and squeezed her girlfriend's hand in a comforting grip. "You are always beautiful but it was kinda hot seeing you get all defensive for me" the Latino continued in that hushed voice, not allowing another soul to listen in to their intimate moment. The rose coloured cheeks darkened and the red blush seemed to spread. The princess prepositions themselves so that they were hugging the sinner, face to face with noses touching. 

"Shut up and let me kiss you" the words lacked any bite; only endearment. The blonde leaned down their lips about to touch just before two arms clamped down on their left shoulders with a burst of radio static.

The radio demon, the master of perfect timing, pushed the girls apart and walked between them. "I informed Niffty and Husk of everything they need to know" his back was to them as he waves his right hand with a bowl filled with light soup appearing out of shadows appeared in his grasp. Alastor continued to act oblivious to what he had done, even when the piecing glare of one eye attempted to stab him like its owner's spear. "I prepared a light broth for our spider though considering how he has been all day I doubt he would be able to keep it down" the overlord then pressed his left hand to his face and made an expression like he was in deep contemplation. "You two wouldn't happen to know where he is?" He asked as if he didn't feel a tugging from his supernatural powers. "Could you take this to him?" He none too subtly tried to push the task on the others; Husk and Niffty having been sent off to do some much needed errands by his own request.

"Angel hasn't left the room" Vaggie's voice was cold, contrasting what it was moments prior. "Charlie and I" she made a point to entwine her arm with Charlie's, preventing her from leaving without her "have some managerial business that needs to be taken care of" and before the deer could interrupted again "which do not require your help in this instance" she professionally finished.

The deer was left alone as the two women left, off to have their own private conversation where they could remain uninterrupted, holding the bowl with light steam drifting up and dispersing into the air. Alastor isn't normally one to procrastinate on trivial matters such as this but this situation was all too strange; even for him. If he entered that room again it would be... the word to describe it isn't awkward though it would definitely be different. How was he suppose to interact with a being so much lower and infinitely more pathetic than himself? Who leapt into danger and submitted wholeheartedly to carnal pleasures? Someone so unlike him that he was expected now to treat as an equal. Not even pretend equality, as is what happens in his dealings, but to respect and listen to the spider as a result of these unfortunate circumstances. It is alien. "The show must go on" his shadowy friends whispered to him in unintelligible static and fleeting movements. "Yes, yes. It must" the demon confirmed as he straightened his tie and dusted his impeccable outfit while walking to the door where behind laid waiting a beast whom he had to call a partner.

\----‐-----‐--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------‐-------------------

The moth carefully lead her princess back into the tea room. Their spots occupied by the goat twins; with Dazzle drawing smiles into the cupcakes and Razzle crushing a cookie on a plate before tipping the crumbs into his mouth. The soft taps of their charges footsteps brought them back to attention. They both simultaneously looked up into the sinner's eye, surprise imminent on their complexions, before scurrying off the chair and standing to the side; like the good little butlers they are. Vaggie ignored their shenanigans and guided Charlie to her chair, keeping eye contact with her as she travelled to her own; in case the blonde decided that Alastor needed help or tried to escape. The princess wilted a bit under that mesmerising gaze and though she squirmed in her seat, she did not make an attempt to leave. With a sigh, the sinner placed a smiling cupcake onto her girlfriend's plate, grabbed herself a dark chocolate cookie and took a bit. She swallowed before beginning "This may be our last chance to have this conversation" the goats leaned in slightly to better listen "so in this brief moment of respite let's have this discussion before we are swarmed day in and out by an hangry spider mama and a train wreck of a radio demon".

The daughter of the all powerful Lucifer took a deep breath and spoke in a confident voice (though Vaggie was able to tell that she was nervous). "Vagatha though we have been together for nearly two years it is but a blink in the realm of eternity." The moth wasn't annoyed by the use of her real name (Charlie is the only one aloud to use it but as an unfortunate of her moniker "Vaggie" lots of demons tend to assume it is short for Vagatha) it demonstrated the levity and weight behind those words "Currently I am in a very happy relationship with a girl that I love with my entire being." They both gave a small blush which is unwarranted considering their history of past interactions "Though I do not see myself leaving you in the near or far future I have no idea what the future may bring" the moth wanted to interject but remained silent, she needed to let Charlie say her piece "and I have no idea where the path of our relationship will bring us. I want the choices to be available to us. I have no idea what life on Earth is like, though Dad did let us attend one of his blue moon parties above, I do know that most sinners find there is a lack of choice and freedom in their lives. There is so much of your past I still don't know which I want to learn and am willing to wait however long I need to. I don't know to what extent the restrictiveness of your past life was but even if you had complete freedom before I still want to give you complete agency and control in our relationship now. I want you to be able to have your voice heard and make the decisions that you want." The princess's blush darkened as she continued "I know that most sinners lament not being able to have children down here, as some of them wouldn't have meet each other in life or never got the chance to take it to this pathway. You passed away young so while there are freedoms down below there are some choices above that you will not be able to make. So I did some research" the blonde rubbed the back of her neck, nervousness clear "as some early preparation. I did not expect to find solutions so relatively easily." she waved her left hand over the table and in a burst of fire a pile of books appeared "these are some of the ones I have piled up in a hidden room for any request or choice you may want to make, though with the infinite nature of decisions I still have a way to go." At Vaggie's shocked look, the princess stated "As the princess of Hell I need to learn all of this anyway, so that I can be better equipped for my subjects or my own endeavours, it just happens to be easier to study when I have a good incentive" the moth blushed, a dark colour blooming across her face. Charlie seeing the thumbs up giving by her servants regained control of herself before she melted into saying gushy and mushy romantic things. "Ahem" she coughed "Did you know Succubi can control their fertility? Though I didn't need to know this it is nice to know that my parents planned to have me." The goats waved for their charge to go on, encouraging her with their small gestures from behind Vaggie's back. "Ahem" she coughed again "Vaggie, you make me the happiest demon in Hell" her eyes widen as she realised her poor choice of wording "that was a bad example but you made me the happiest that I have ever been. I didn't plan on telling you this information until you asked about it or if it was naturally brought up in conversation years from now. I don't want to pressure you into anything you don't want to do. You have full say." She remained silent for a moment, staring deep within her lover's eye. "I see good in every demon it's why I opened this place" she gestured to the room their were in "though there are other reasons as well. There are many reasons I didn't open this up sooner; I was too young, I didn't have any support and I could be here forever speaking. I wanted to give you are choice. I don't know if sinners can get into Heaven. Theoretically the answer should be 'yes' for if angels can fall and reside in Hell then demons should be able to rise and remain up there" she pointed up at this. "I wanted there to be a way that if you wanted to you could go up to heaven and live there if that is what your heart desired." the princess seemed to be slightly sad at this thought but regained her general happy tone "I would miss you but I am sure I would be able to visit. Angels can visit Hell so a high ranking Demon should be able to visit Heaven. Even if I can't fly up there I know C.H.E.R.U.B extends their protection services to the denizens of Hell. We could both go to Earth and then use it as a two step doorway so that I could visit. I love you but I want you to still be you, I want you to be free to do whatever you want, I want you to be able to make your choice. It is very important to me" Charlie, the princess of Hell, finished.

The moth got up and slowly strolled over to her girlfriend, placed herself on her lap so that her butt was on Charlie's left thigh and her legs hanged over the right, wrapped her arms around the demon in a tight loving embrace. "It should be illegal how sweet you are honey" the sinner whispered, as if afraid another would try to listen despite their privacy and the enchantments laid on the room. 

Charlie gave a peck on the cheek underneath the visible eye. "It's Hell sweetheart" she showed her horns as she melted in the hug "I'm a big bad demon and whether there are or aren't laws, I am going to be so sweet to you that you will gain cavities". She gave a faux evil laugh as she peppered kisses onto the giggling moth's face.

Vaggie struggled to get her words out "Honey, stop it for a bit". The princess gave a pout but heed the request. "You don't need to be worrying about doing this research for me" she leaned into her girlfriend's ear and murmured "as far as I am concerned, Heaven is right here with you".

The hellborn gave a gasp, fake offense on her blushing face "How dare you out-sweet me?"

"You missed the word 'try' hun"

"Right" Charlie agreed lost in momentum of their low-key but definitely flirting "How dare you try to out-sweet me? Do you know how long I spent reading those books so that I could surprise you with my foresight and intelligence?"

"No I don't hun" the moth replied with a coy smile "but you don't need to prove anything, you will always be smart to me" the sinner gave a deliberate slow movement of their pupil, to indicate that they were definitely checking her hot lover out "and beautiful" she purred.

"Oh stop it" the princess was intensely blushing and lightly slapped Vaggie's arm but made no real effort to dissuade the demon from continuing.

"Never" a rare moment of Vaggie's playfulness came through as she attacked Charlie with compliments "You're caring, passionate, talented, thoughtful - if you want me to stop you're going have to make me - adorable, energetic"

"I know how to shut up that pretty mouth of yours" the princess said as if they were in full control, as if their face wasn't a tomato and as if they were not very much enjoying seeing this side of the moth (a side that has become more hidden in the chaos that is managing the hotel as date night always seemed to be cancelled due to another call of mayhem).

"Prove it" the sinner challenged. 

The blonde silenced her with an emotion filled kiss. The goats turned away to give some privacy though Razzle did peek a couple of times. "That good enough for you?"

Both of their faces were coloured with a deep and intense blush. "Good talk" Vaggie commented when they broke free.

"Oh hush you" Charlie replied with no bite and brought their faces together again. 

They halted any further progression when Dazzle slapped Razzle whom had quitted only peeking and resulted to turning all the way around and watching. "You two were so behaved" the moth sighed, the mood having been thoroughly killed.

"We should have more date nights" the princess hugged the sinner as she said this. "I miss moments like this. No stress, no paperwork, no hotel; just us".

"Honey, you know every time we leave chaos invites itself in." The pink bow drooped "maybe it's from me? Sinner's luck and all?" she made jazz hands with this. It was a very serious conversation when jazz hands were involved that is exclusively in Charlie's unvoiced opinion.

"It is never you fault" Charlie said seriously but then softened with her next statement "We had successful date nights outside the hotel. Not all of them were interrupted" at the moth's raised eyebrow the hellborn corrected "just most of them. We could have date nights here"

"At the hotel?"

"Yeah"

"Half the residents don't know the meaning of privacy actually scratch that I think Husk is the only one that does but even then I don't think any of them knock before entering"

"That's why we will lock the door"

"Fire hazard" the sinner pointed out.

"Remember who the pyrokinetic one is, sweetie" the princess reminded and poked Vaggie on the nose. "But I can magically lock them with enchantments that I can make that only certain individuals and lock and unlocked. Such as ourselves"

"You researched this didn't you"

"Maybe" not sounding innocent at all.

"Do I ever tell you I love you?" the moth asked. "Because I love you"

"You only tell me every time you can" the princess giggled.

"Good because I love you" Vaggie repeated.

"I still need to do some more research about it though" Charlie pouted as she brought it up "I could use some help, and I happen to know I very smart demon who not able to preform the magic can help draw the runes and bring together to most effective spells for a particularly useful application."

"Is this you asking me to go on a study date?"

"Yes" another giggle escaped the hellborn.

"Oh how are you so smooth Casanova" the sarcasm wasn't malicious.

"Must be the succubus blood in me" the princess seemed proud of this "We are a very charming species"

"You have plenty of charm alright"

"Don't turn this around on me!" the succubus child blushed. "I am the one meant to be charming you! Why do you have to be so witty?"

"But you love that" the sinner smirked.

"I do" Charlie agreed. 

"Shall we leave then, my princess" Vaggie got up and offered her hand to the demon. "We have a lot to prepare for tomorrow and we will need to go to bed early". The hellborn blushed but gave a confident wiggle of her eyebrows, another modern gesture that while implicit was very amusing. "Not for that reason" a single pink eye rolled. "If today is anything to go by then tomorrow is going to be a long day."

"I almost forgot about that" Charlie admitted "In my defence I had someone very distracting with me".

"Yeah, because I am the distracting one"

"Oh hush you." The princess turned to her servants. "Razzle, Dazzle I trust you will be able to clean this up" with their nods she turned back around. The couple left the tearoom off to prepare for the inevitable storm that is to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No matter what you do, no matter who the character focus is meant to be; Charlie and Vaggie will steal the show with their cuteness.
> 
> Angel and Alastor need to take responsibility for their choices and be forced in their partnership as they both (along with Charlie and Vaggie) are away of each other's physical vulnerabilities and the change that may occur to them. I don't know if I made it clear enough but Alastor did not tell Husk and Niffty about their curses only information about the pregnancy and potential side effects that he or Angel may experience. 
> 
> More information will be given in the next chapter, because that's how stories work.
> 
> Feel free to comment. 
> 
> It helps me learn how to write better or bring up my crippling lack of self-esteem.


	4. Chapter 4

Angel, despite his claims of being able to swallow anything, was not able to keep the soup down. It was uncharacteristic for how apologetic and nice the spider was after the fact insisting that is was just because he kept on puking despite his best efforts and that it was not a reflection on Alastor's culinary skill. The only reasonable explanation, to the deer, was that the hormones were already making the demon act more high that usual. The radio demon was pretty sure that it wasn't how hormones worked but he never did care about the neurochemical side of biology; it was the anatomy that he took delight in. Not in the way that the prostitute thinks either. As vexing as this entire situation was, it still remains a preferred poison over the monotony of boredom. Yes, the burning feeling in his veins was much better than the numb sensation. Coming to this hotel was the right decision; the amount of change that occurred in such a short period of time is remnant of life. The routine is becoming broken with unpredictability violently shoving aside schedule to allow delicious chaos and entertainment take the reins. Though being in the proverbial front row seat is not something the overlord was used to; even broadcastings his massacres allow him to retain some distance. This on the other hand, the deer stopped their saunter in the lobby with a sneer on their face before resuming, makes him too involved. The thing that is being grown is half from him. It is a direct connection; no way to use a persona as a barrier or removing filth as an excuse. It may not be so bad, his shadows seemed to whisper and Alastor was inclined to agree. Not that the demon would ever abandon and leave this project, like a coward, when it was his responsibility to foresee this consequence. There may be some use from the spawn. It could be a powerful tool, instinctively loyal and an adorable distraction to less hardened foes. It comes back to the matter of the mother. Both himself and the arachnid are volatile factors in this scenario with there being no guarantees in the further changes and choices to come. The baby might devour the spider inside out or destroy everything within the ring or remain loyal exclusively to its birther. As exciting as this all was it would mean second death to not make preparations in spite of the lacking information. The deer was cut from their musings at the sound of the front door creaking open. "You have returned just in time" he said, positioning himself to properly address his two gopher demons.

Husk was not amused. Face in a perpetual frown as he lugged large white bags on his back, wings, arms and tail; for all appearances a pack mule. "Yeah, yeah, get some other sucker to be your errand boy" he dropped the bags from his arms and pulled out a bottle taking a large swing as he released the ones from his tail and wings. "I don't think this place has a large enough freezer for all this" the cat held up a bag he took off from his back and Niffty entered dragging a bag three times her size.

"The communal kitchen won't have enough room" Alastor agreed "I do have enough in my private room though".

The winged demon gave the deer a side glance, one raised eyebrow questioning his habits before lowering as he continued drinking "Should've expected that honestly. You do weirder stuff everyday".

Niffty was still 'struggling' to bring her load in, playing up the cute and helpless act inside the facility, when only seconds prior she was skipping with it in her grasp like a child with their doll. The overlord simply waved his hand and had the bag float over to join the rest. "Oh my dear Husker, things are going to get weirder here." With the weight gone the petite cyclops dramatically collapsed over to then spring up with a small 'boing' before scurrying to be closer to the conversation.

"Don't remind me" the feline grumbled and took another large swing. "There isn't enough hard booze to make me forget and I don't get paid enough to be some fucking nanny"

"Haha", the radio demon spoke those words as a laugh track played alongside "You don't get paid"

"Kill me"

"You're already dead." The deer enjoyed laughing at the prospect of Husk's suffering; even if it wasn't genuine. It was a welcomed instance of normality but it failed to distract anyone from the elephant in the room.

"Oh, oh" Niffty was bouncing up and down, hand raised in the air, attempting to gain her boss's attention "Can I be the godmother? Actually is that even a thing down here? Can I be the devilmother? Please, please, I know how to take care of children but I never got the chance" the demon was rambling and consistently moved about, unable to remain still. Bless her heart, the girl appeared to have forgotten what a mess babies can be.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves" the overlord placated "We only learned about it today and Heaven knows what other consequences there will be." He then bent down so that they were closer to eye-level "Besides, I need you to check if the spider got to his room and see if there are any messes."

The singular eye widened "You're absolutely right, who knows what he did while I was gone" she then left in a blur up the stairs but quickly came back "Husk can you handle updating Al on everything?"

"What do you think I am? Or course, I'll hate it, but I'll do it" the cyclops then nodded her assent, disappearing for good this time onto the upper floor. Alastor directed Husk to follow him into an open door, to a room that wasn't there previously, floating the bundles of meat with him. It was meant to be a bedroom though it appeared anything but. Half the room was a bayou with a large door beyond which opened to reveal a mostly empty freezer, a single deer hung up inside. There was no bed instead the walls in a corner of the room appeared to have been made of a softer material; like a thick pillow. On the walls there were news paper clipping from the 1930s with focus on the axeman of New Orleans and the Louisiana killer, also decorating the selves were different sets of radios and microphones all of them vintage and none of them from beyond 1940. There was an ornate desk in the centre of the room with some radio equipment, that Husk didn't know the name of, on top of it. A red plush chair was behind it and a tall lamp gave illumenance; casting an eerie red glow to the dark room. As the feline went to sit in the chair that his host conjured from the vines he noticed the glints of silver on the walls; there were an assortment of knives hidden in the patterned wall paper and hunting riffles displayed at top where wall met ceiling. The items clean and unused. The alcoholic didn't expect for his employer to have set up a 'bedroom' but the interior was similar to his radio towers' though much more simplistic and less tidy. If Husk didn't already know that Alastor had an office at the hotel he would assume that this was it, but he did. The official office that the demon owned didn't have anything relating to his past life and sparsely had anything decorating it at all; expect for the wallpaper, some lounge chairs and his desk. The chimera waited for the deer to take a seat before he stated "Rosie got your letter, wasn't happy that you weren't there, expect her to make an impromptu visit".

"That's Rosie girl for you" as happy as he sounded an unplanned arrival could lead to some negative circumstances. He chuckled at the unintended pun and waved for Husk to continue.

"Didn't tell her anything you told me, told her that she should hear from you; not that there was much to tell her considering how brisk you kept it. What you don't trust the demons you own?"

"More like it wasn't the proper time" Alastor clarified "Too many ears in Hell, speaking off what have you heard about our flat screened friend?"

Husk nodded then elaborated "Vox was seen leaving the studio earlier today. Word on the street is that he has business in the Envy District and rumour has it that a demon from the Envy Ring is going to be there. Suppose to be gone for a few days and there isn't any information online either." He took a drink then continued "He and Valentino seem to be together for the moment but I can never tell with those two. Angel can probably get a better read."

"The last part is helpful but unimportant" the demon got up and trotted across his room, pacing not from nerves but to gather his train of thoughts. "So our modern adversary will be out of town?"

The other sinner rolled his eyes. "Don't make me repeat myself" was gruffly said. "No one knows what is going on with Velvet and her online presence isn't much help" another long swing "I don't think she even speaks anything, all I see on that thing is a bunch of images and tiny faces. From context she might go out tomorrow to buy another dress but who knows with that crazy bitch. Unpredictable mess."

Alastor did not care whether or not the wench was present. The doll and the moth are manageable, his rival on the other hand. The deer brought himself back "How is my territory?"

"Some schmucks thought they could take an inch with your preoccupation" he languidly gestured to the room they were in "Niffty and I took care of them. Other than that nothing new"

"Good, good" a spark of flame suddenly appeared in front of his face which burst into a piece of paper. The deer will never admit that he was startled, though Husk knew as he witnessed a rare moment of the overlord flinching back. The feared Radio Demon read the note, nodded and returned to his previous demeanour "even better".

"What? Did the king invite you on a date?" this was sarcastically spewed. With business done the cat was taking more interest in his booze.

"Close but no. Charlie will be joining me to see Angel's boss"

"Valentino?' the feline quickly put it together "You two are going to get his contract." It wasn't a question but an observation. "How are you planning to do that? The bug won't give up his cash cow."

"With how long you have been with me you should know Husker" the deer reached over to mess with the demon's hair earning himself an animalistic yowl. "I've got my wit, silver tongue and charm. Besides in the worst case I can use more" his voice darkened and the static echoed violently "persuasive manners"

"Oi, quit it with the theatrics." Husk reprimanded "You're not supposed to be starting any fights, remember?"

Alastor nodded then shock off his dialled eyes and informed "The doctor that came by early gave me the impression that he knows something. That the arachnid's contract is not firmly locked like yours."

"That's a maybe at best" the sinner reasoned. "With the princess there with you as back up it should be easy" after another swing he clarified "well, relatively easier"

"Husky, my tactician, if you were anyone else and talked about me needing help like that I would have you gutted and eat your spleen as you watch" there was a static cheer paired with his jovial tone "but since I am aware of the capabilities of who you talk about and since I have known you for so long; I am willing to see this slight offense as miscommunication on account of your intoxication"

"You know that voodoo shit doesn't scare me right" the demon's poker face did not even twitch at the edges of the deer's shadows sharpening. "Even if you did, I am too valuable an asset to be offed."

"Yes" the shadows became softer "You are lucky that your skillset is so rare and too much of a hassle to replace"

"Because being down here is lucky" the cat joked without mirth. There was no noise besides the ever-present static for a short while. Husk tilted his drink to Alastor, as an offer, but dismissed with a polite refusal of the hand. The veteran drunk for some minutes then asked "You need more back-up for tomorrow?"

"No, we should be fine." the deer assured "You two are needed here; both so that I can be informed of any develops but also because I doubt Miss Manager Vagatha to handle Angel with the right finesse"

"You're not earning any brownie points with her like that" Husk pointed out.

"I know, but she isn't the one I need to convince" Alastor remarked "and it is so amusing when she gets all riled up"

"You are aware that the princess has a concerningly high opinion of her girlfriend" the feline stressed "It's Hell and the amount of googly eyes and shtick makes me sick and want to hurl." He paused and glanced down at his empty bottle, shrugged and pulled out a new one. "It would be more effective for you to try to get on both of their good sides" he took a swing "or don't. It's not like I get paid"

The overlord contemplated this. "You make a good point"

"So I get a raise?"

"Oh no not that" the Radio Demon laughed "Your ability to gain interpersonal information is valuable and you gave me a method to help with my goal"

"I knew I was being too hopeful" the chimera groused.

"Though considering how good you and Niffty have been all these years, I suppose I can give some more privileges"

"You kidding?" the cat asked, familiar with the faux hope routine.

"Provided that Angel and I survive this pregnancy; you two will be rewarded for your efforts."

"Of course" Husk was fairly certain what he was going to earn. A cat toy with catnip. A cruel gift to mock his current form. He wasn't even disappointed; he knew what to expect.

"You best be off now" Alastor shooed him away "That is all I need from you tonight"

"Yeah, whatever" the feline was already leaving "You know where I am and stuff." He was too tired and sober to care about proper goodbyes.

Alone in his room the overlord was able to sense that Niffty had seen Angel and was currently flittering about doing her chores. The spider inside his bedroom most likely in pain and suffering; not that the deer cared about his wellbeing. Unfortunately he was partially responsible and as a patron of the hotel; it was his duty to ensure the guests and residents aren't in too much agony. With a twist of his staff his bedroom relocated itself from the lobby to next to the arachnid's chamber. The demon then walked to his corner, while he wasn't particularly tired he knew that tomorrow's events would be draining, with no one in the hotel needing his attention for the rest of the night he allowed himself to rest. Rest for the Radio Demon is a strange word to use considering how he chooses to sleep; standing in a corner, dialled eyes, wide smile, shadows looming and static booming. Though this is what he did, his mind shut off and he slept (though prepared to spring up into action at a moment's notice). Alastor wasn't even disturbed by the sounds of vomit emitting from the next room that continued until early morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! It only took a week but the first day is finally complete.
> 
> This chapter is a little bit (ok a lot) shorter than the previous two but it flows better this way.


	5. Chapter 5

When Alastor awoke that morning it was to the confirmation that the previous day was not some sleep deprived dream. Unfortunately. This confirmation came in the form of faint vomiting sounds that certainly came from the spider. The demon was almost tempted to remaining standing where he was and ignore his tasks but alas if a man will not work, he shall not eat. The deer did some simple freshening up (as simple as abusing magic with a wave of the hand is) and checked the state of his frozen venison. Happy with the quality he left his room, making sure no a single soul saw, and disguised his door seamlessly with the wallpaper. He walked past Angel's room and headed down to the lobby. Not bothering to see the arachnid who was still retching. Humming a tune and swinging his cane as he went; the Radio Demon made sure to show no weakness. His smile securely fixtured on his face.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angel was not having a good morning. Ok, so it wasn't as bad as the previous day, he could admit that but that didn't lessen the discomfort caused by his morning sickness. Only able to snag a measly two hours of sleep at best to say the sinner was tired would be an understatement. That wasn't even the worst part. No when he did wake up from his need to hurl, guess who was there? Niffty, the little cute (but creepy, and no Angel will never let her know he thinks that. He enjoyed remaining in one piece) demon was above him. Single eye trained on him, obsessed with the demon, morbid curiosity on an experience that she would never have. To the spider's credit he didn't scream instead instincts honed from life in the syndicate had him summon a pistol in his top right hand and push the sinner off onto the floor. Pining her before she even had the time to blink. The movement caused the ex-mobster to feel more sick as he launched himself in a single jump into the bathroom. The cyclops simply got up, dusted her dress, and organised Angel's room the best she could all while talking to the spider. The arachnid in question didn't process anything Niffty was saying, it all faded into background noise, white static against his vomiting. He washed his face, no makeup present for over 28 hours and he couldn't be bothered to do it either. It's not like being dolled up could hide his fatigue and queasiness. It didn't comfort the fact that he won't look as fabulous as usual but it's either this or wreck whatever work he did with black bile. Clean (or at least, as much as he could be) Angel went back into their room, shooing NIffty away from his dresser and picked out a change of clothes (cheap and not cute at all; there was no way that he would risk the ones he actually liked). He casually stripped and got dressed; Niffty stopped her ramblings at this and covered her eye (though she did make a couple of peeks). Angel didn't know when the cyclops snuck into his room but he knew she had access as a housekeeper to every room in the hotel (at least to his knowledge). Privacy is a foreign concept to the Italian. Physical privacy being dead long before he was six feet under. The only privacy the spider is allowed is that within his mind even that is a place that he rather not venture. The maid was polite in her own weird tiny way. With a yawn the tall demon made his way down to the lobby with the shorter sinner trailing behind.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charlie was the first one up. She was always the first one up (on the days when Alastor decided to sleep that is). She woke up her goat minions to start on the morning preparations and accompanied them; leaving her moth alone on the warm bed. The twins clear with the plan and making breakfast, allowed the princess to have the time to make a dark pot of coffee. She grabbed two mugs (both of them saying Princess; one grey with light pink text and the other a yellow gold with red text) and filled them. The grey one had an abundant amount of sugar and cream added while the yellow only had a teaspoon of milk; the white liquid swirling on the top before disappearing at the mix of the spoon. Satisfied the demon returned to her quarters, waking Vaggie up with a kiss on the check and offering her the drink. The sinner gave a grateful smile and gave her girlfriend a matching kiss. They sat there together nursing their warm cups and taking small sips. Savouring the peaceful moments before the residents awaken. 

"We have to go down at some point" Charlie disturbed the silence though she made no effort to get up.

"I just need five minutes. You know I'm not a morning person, I'm a night owl." Was the reasonable reply but the yawn that joined at the end told that it would be longer.

"No, you're a night moth" the princess finished this observation with a boop on Vaggie's nose.

This was rewarded with a playful eye roll. The blonde's energy and enthusiasm infectious. "Ok, ok" placating hands gestured "I'm getting up" and the moth did. Going to the bathroom to refresh while talking "are you going to be all good for today hun?"

Charlie nodded but blushed as she realised that the sinner couldn't see her so spoke, hoping her embrassment wasn't noticed "This is completely" this was animated with her arms being thrown open and her falling to lie on the bed "different to a news interview. Contract negotiations are something I was taught" she mimicked her father, recalling some memory that only she knew, gestures unseen as she was alone.

"I know you can do this" the Salvadorian re-entered the chamber brushing her white hair "but I always worry for you hon. I want you to be safe" the moth placed her hand at her hip, brush pointing as she offered "I can come with, Husk and Niffty can handle the hotel for the day."

The princess got up and helped place the pink bow where it belonged. "We both know it is better if you stay. I can take whatever they throw at me and even if I couldn't I have Alastor with me; he would help because it would be more entertaining than remaining on the sidelines." Happy the the bow she took a step back, appeasing her work "Besides this was his idea and more for his own benefit than Angel's. Just another case of selfish altruism from the radio host."

"Won't stop me from worrying" Vaggie brought Charlie in for a hug "I know you don't like this business"

The demon returned the embrace "I know. It's princess business but I get to do it on my own terms. I get to use it to help them." They both gave each other smiles.

"My hellphone is charged. Is yours? I am ready for the back-up plans." The moth broke the embrace grabbing her phone and moving to the door. 

"Yep" she popped the p "but we won't need it. Things are going to work out great"

Vaggie sighed as they walked into the lobby "Now where have I heard that one before?" They muttered to themselves. Anxious for the day's events.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angel was surprised that he was the last one there (second last technically with Niffty trailing behind but the demon doesn't like being second anything) with how much earlier he had to get up. To be fair that time was also used to puke so who knows, maybe he did get there at the same time. He doesn't check the time unless he has been booked. The spider was near certain that Alastor didn't sleep, Niffty probably takes several naps during the day (he caught her once sleeping in the chimney, the Cyclops doesn't know but he had to find a new place to hide his stash), Charlie was an early bird and consistently forced Vaggie up as well then Husk. The arachnid doesn't know about the cat. He always seems tired and grouchy but Angel never say them sleep. There was a while that the spider believed the chimera would pass out at the bar and just wake up there; on time for his next shift. The few times that the arachnid went down to snag himself another bottle the shelves with locked and the demon no where to be seen. The one time he was there it was for a prank. The old man pretended to be pass out then had Angel drenched in some sticky cheap booze. Revenge for a joke that the spider couldn't remember. Of course he reacted appropriately in this situation and offered Husk a taste (which was rudely rejected) and quietly seethed his way to his room. Due to his fluffy nature showers and baths with water were a pain with him usually having to do a dust bath (the pun wasn't lost) which was humiliating for the first two decades or brushing all of his fur. The brushing being a pain though faster than showering and giving better results than the dust bath, with 6 arms being very useful. Being a furred demon Husk must have chosen the most stubborn booze money could affordable buy. It took several showers and deep baths for him to get most of it out with the after math of him being 3 times as heavy from the water caught in his hairs (making him look much skinner) to puffing up like a blowfish (making him look ridiculous). With a sudden jolt Angel realised they were at the table, halfway through a bowl of soup. How did he not notice? Why was he thinking about everyone's sleep patterns? That's right he was sleep-deprived and hungry leading to a very distracted and irritable bug. Sure, he had more than his fair share of sleepless nights in his life and afterlife but none of them had him feeling so miserable for himself, well more so than usual. "Thanks, whoever made this" the spider remembered his manners.

"That is Dazzle's handiwork" Charlie informed, the goat in question preened with their acknowledgement. 

"Yeah, thanks little guy" was half-heartedly said with the arachnid taking care to not consume their meal too fast or risk upsetting their fragile stomach.

"Well" the princess awkwardly transitioned "the twins, Al and I are going to be out today." Vaggie mentally facepalmed at this. Alastor at his spot leaned in sensing the drama about to brew. The other occupants acted unaware.

"So what?" Angel asked oblivious.

"Weeeeellĺl" Charlie is not a demon known for being subtle "it's business to do with" words escaped her. Fumbling with her hands to communicate, message not being conveyed.

The spider raised his eyebrow (more like the ridge of his eye because he was completely covered in fur but the meaning was still there). Obviously it related to him but he couldn't for the life (hehehe more like unlife) figure out what bad thing he did. None of his good boy points were redacted yet and Veggie (he loved that nickname) was not actively glaring at him. "Spit it out. We may have all of eternity but this doesn't make it shorter." The princess proceeded to speak in gibberish but one word that the arachnid recognised was 'contract'. He dropped his spoon with an ugly clang. He no longer felt hungry. "Please tell me you're joking." It wasn't a joke.

"It needs to be done."

"You don't know what he is like. Mista Valentino always gets what he wants and I don't think a few good words from your royal highness will stop him"

"You are going to be indisposed. It's for your safety and if I manage to get you a better deal then it is a happy byproduct" the hellborn regained her confidence. She was prepared for this.

Does she not understand. He started combing through his flop of hair with his top right hand, a nervous tick although he developed down here which could be passed as fixing his look when he was aware of it. "Real optimistic there. Val doesn't listen to reason and his mood swings all over the place. That and the contract can't be edited, it's soul bound". He didn't enjoy revealing that fact but he was pretty sure that Charlie was aware that it wasn't a normal renewable human contract. The naive girl needed reminding. It's Hell. Demon deals are the only ones with real value. This wasn't strongly stated out of concern over the lady's well-being (he lied to himself).

The puzzled expression on the princess's face dashed those guesses. "So it is" she seemed to muse to herself.

"Yeah" he tried to gain control "that's why there's no point"

"No Angel" was calmly said "Now I definitely need to go. He tried to interjected but was silenced by being shown the hand. "Alastor we need to get going."

"Yes my dear" the radio host got up and pointed the the corner. "By shadow?"

"Razzle, Dazzle the car" Charlie then properly addressed the question "Better that they know we are coming, I wouldn't walk into anything".

The deer gave a simple "Ah" then disgust appeared on their completion as he realised what could have happened "That would be wise".

"Goodbye everyone, see ya Vaggie" the princesses walked out with the Overlord.

"Bye hon. Stay safe" the moth responded.

"I will" was the last thing heard as the front door closed and the limo drove away. Alastor may not enjoy being in such a modern vehicle (if a 1950s model could be modern) but he understood the importance of presentation. A royal vehicle appearing at your doorstep would be a cause for concern.

Angel was flabbergasted. Everything just slipped through so quickly. Nothing was in his reach. "Did that just happen?" he asked indignantly. Put off on how he was just ignored. Husk and Niffty gave a slightly squinted glance. They didn't understand the big problem, used at being ignored at a moments notice as they were minions.

"Angel relax" the manager told. "It's overlord business. It's not our place" the line also implied it wasn't in their power to stop them either, which is true but the blonde was usually more receptive.

"I'm going to be sick" the spider excused themself. As they walked to the bathroom they couldn't tell if it was the detox, pregnancy or the dread making him queasy. He decided it was a horrible mixture of all three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We got to see everyone's morning except for Husk's.  
> *glances at the demon*  
> Husk: I don't want nothing to do with this shit.  
> *backs away*  
> Fair enough.
> 
> This chapter was to try to bring some normalcy while building up tension. The next chapter is going to be a lot more interesting.


	6. Chapter 6

The drive to the porn studios was silent sans the soft rumbling of the limousine. Charolette Magne, the daughter of Lucifer and Lilith, was uncharacteristically quiet. In that thoughtful contemplation of hers. Alastor was so very tempted to break her concentration but such unnesscessary provocation was unjustified. He had to instead settle for attempting to silence his static, a fruitless endeavour but if he were to succeed its uses would be immeasurable. His record was to make it quieter than the engine, not very impressive yet but he will get there. One day. It was during these activities that the goats pulled them up in front of the door way to the adult entertainment building. The Radio Demon imagined it must have been a sight to those who witness two unlikely demons to walk into the building. Charlie's minions made sure to park the vehicle where it would be seen and recognised all the way up from the penthouse before trailing behind their master. The sinner did not miss how minorly serious his company became; foreign to the goofballs from the news broadcast as if this is what they had experience in. In the foyer there was simply a reception with 3 elevators in the left and a hallway to the right. The middle elevator was glass and gold rimmed while the other two were simple red metal. Posters of the hotel's star guest we displayed with the spider in various poses; admittedly they were the more safe for work ones (though considering the work place it was developed at, the inappropriateness was still very clear). The receptionist was a sinner with an impish appearance from their short height and red skin. They would've been mistaken for one if their horns weren't also red; all imps have their own unique set of black and white horns.

Charlie went up to the table. She politely cleared her throat before informing "I would like to speak to Mister Valentino"

The sinner didn't bother to look up from the computer. They spoke in a nasally American voice reminiscent of the 80s "Mista Valentino isn't available at the moment, come again later".

The blonde rolled her eyes. She knew what she would have to do, she doesn't like it but it is business. A formality. It helped that there was only two witnesses (who no one would believe) and that it wasn't in the owner of the building's best interest to allow the footage to leek. 

The deer could sense that the bubbly girl was putting on a persona. From his experience as an entertainer and reading people he knew that he was going to see a side to the hellborn that few are privileged to.

The hellborn in question with a twirl of her right hand flames emerged and formed her trident. The metallic tap of the weapon drew the receptionist's attention with her eyes widening behind her glasses as the famous 'oh shit' expression began to form as the realisation of whom she was rude to came to her mind. "I Princess Charlotte Charlie Magne, daughter of Lucifer and heir to the thrown demand to have an audience with the sinner moth overlord Valentino" she tilted the trident slightly "Did I make myself clear." Humour and naivety gone from her voice. It was apparent that she was born a demon.

"Crystal" the sinner grabbed the phone that had a direct line to the penthouse suite. The moth's voice could be heard through it and after some hushed whispers from the receptionist she then pack it away. She got up and pointed to the middle elevator "Mista Valentino will see you know your Highness"

Charlie knew that she should be keeping up the act but didn't want the poor girl to be more nervous than necessary so she thanked her with a soft polite tone and walked into the lift. Alastor followed thoroughly entertained by the act. The glass screen closed as the cage ascended. A few seconds in the princess let out a sigh and leaned pack on the railing with her head resting against the propped up pitchfork.

Alastor fixed up his monocle and laughed "My dear Charlie, if you acted more like than then more sinners in this cesspool would respect you"

The demon gave a disbelieving look "Fear isn't respect." she clarified. "If I wanted everyone to fear me I would take over all of the overlord territory and make it my own independent from my family's." She turned her face up to see how far they have to go. "Not only would that cause a mess I couldn't clean up it would also become very lonely. The feared aren't approached." She made eye contact the the deer "That at being all scary isn't me. I don't enjoy it, it isn't fun. Fear is easy to summon and for some the only way to get things done but making demons happy is much more difficult and rewarding." She spun the trident in her hand, staring at the emblazoned apple "It's part of the reason Dad is disappointed in me. He knows I can act like a true demon, knows that I understand the intricacies of dealing but would rather waste those talents and spend time chasing after something impossible."

This reminded him that technically the shorter demon lived more years than him though he didn't know what brought this. He did ask but he knew that the princess didn't trust him so why would she reveal something so personal. "I didn't think we were that close"

"We're not." The blonde agreed. "It's not exactly secret that my father doesn't see me as equal." She went on to elaborate "Respect is rare down here because most people than end up here are assholes. Those who didn't care about shit above and certainly won't care about shit below. I don't have to act scary for demons to not mess with me; they don't fear what I would do but rather what my parents would. My reputation and public reception is of a naïve protected princess who if you get a fight with her won't lead to any second death mortality. My strength is forgotten by sinners and it works fine for me. With your own reputation if you were to broadcast how demonic I could be; no one would believe you and instead assume you are making a joke." Alastor nodded in assent. "Besides one of the first rules of being a demon is to keep your cards under the table."

Now the radio host had to wonder how much was hidden. A delightful puzzle to ponder over. The girl was less gullible than he gave credit. A ding announced their arrival on the top floor. His smile widen and he fixed up his bowtie. The show is about to begin.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two demons entered the moth's den which was more cleaned up than his reputation would lead one to believe. Modern elements mixed with 60s aesthetics, red and black prominent with accents of blue and gold. Furniture expensive and sleek as the entrance opened up to a kitchen and a sunken lounge. There were ignored in favour of an orange female cat demon, wearing a black crop top and shorts accentuating her curves, lead them to an office door with golden letters 'Valentino' embedded with cursive writing. Their escort, who worked in both terms of the sense, softly knocked then opened the door revealing the pimp lord himself. His upper arms formed a nest for him to rest his neck while his lower set subtlety moved some papers on the desk to the side. It was apparent that he was waiting. He waved for the assistant to leave, which she did, leaving the three powerful demons alone. The princess and the deer each took a seat whist maintaining a firm grip on their respective staffs. The room was dominated by red matching the same colour city that could be seen through the large window behind the moth. Decorations of gold, black and white were speckled throughout with hearts patterns being present in the wallpaper, carpet and cushions.

The owner of the establishment moved his top set as if he was going to take a drag but halfway in the motion he stopped and instead opened up his arms in greeting or preparation for a hug. Smoking in front of the Radio Demon was a 'no, no' and it wouldn't win himself any favours upsetting the blonde company. "Alastor and your majesty. To what do I owe this pleasure?" the charm was layered on thick. His annoyance undetectable. He tilted his glasses and widened his eyes, the best expression he could make to show confusion with his lack of eyebrows and eyebrow ridges and not wanting to reveal his antennae. "Or are you looking for some services?" It was played as an innocent question but they all knew the remark was a polite way of saying 'Why the fuck are you here?'.

"Not any of that nature. No" the strawberry answered. "How is dear old Voxxie doing? Did he finally replace that flat face of his?" he couldn't resist setting the bait and his invisible audience laughed joyfully at that. As important as this meeting was he couldn't afford showing any interest and had to remain aloof. Charlie can care enough for the both of them.

Valentino knew what game the overlord was playing at, hours spent having to listen to Vox's rants would guarantee that, but displaying offense or acting too antagonistic was not a wise choice. The triple Vs as a force could easily take down the radio star but with him alone and the hellborn having unknown fighting prowess; the odds were not in his favour. "Now, why would he do that? He is a very attractive man though with how often you both obsess about the other I wonder if I, as his boyfriend, should feel jealous?" The moth causally made the deer uncomfortable but with a golden smile he changed the subject "That is besides the point of this little arrangement. Would you like any refreshments?" he asked them both "I can have one of my girls send a bottle in, unless you prefer a boy do it?"

"That won't be necessary" she had let the two overlords have their fun, establishing their power in this dynamic of theirs but time wasted is time no well spent and she came into this building with a goal in mind. "We won't be here long, provided you comply." The blonde leaned her trident chair. Calm, poise and in full control of the situation. Foreign from the woman presented in the media.

The moth leaned back and relaxed. "What did Angie do this time? I won't lie I am a bit surprised that you two came with the boy being sick and all. If he is causing trouble I can discipline him."

"No that won't be needed." She shifted a bit then continued "What exactly did Angel tell you?"

"Said he was sick and sent a photo of his puke." He placed his top most left hand over his heart "As the generous employer that I am I allowed him some days off." His smile became more forced. "It was gross but I can't risk the health of my workers if it is contagious."

"You don't have to worry about anyone catching what he is having" laughed Alastor. The inside joke that he was privy to being lost on the other overlord.

Said overlord merely pulled a confused expression and before he could inquire Charlie spoke "We are here to talk about Angel Dust in regards to the contract you have with him. If I may see the written-"

Valentino interrupted "Your highness, Angie and I have a demonic deal not a contract like from above." He pointed up as he said this. "Sorry dear but you can't look at it."

"How unfortunate" the princess replied. Face devoid of a smile but still remaining stoic. "For you that is" if her father or any other demon was here they would adobe a face-splitting grin to accompany this statement, but this demon did not take any pleasure in anyone's suffering. She got up and made a show of twirling her weapon while faux admiring the wallpaper designs as she continued "I was giving you the benefit of the doubt but it seems that you have breached a term of the policy."

"Last time I checked there was nothing against a sinner from making deals" the moth deflected. "Bucky boy there is proof of that." The deer in question simply leaned back in their chair to spectate the fiasco unfolding. Alastor firmly believed that Charlie's whole confrontation would work better with a smile but what she was doing now got the job done. The radio host was happy to watch and not participate. 

"That is not what I am talking about" the princess turned and made eye contact. "Your contract with Angel is expired yet you still try to pull the dealing strings."

Valentino let out a laugh "Even if that were true there is no way to prove it. Besides to me this sounds like Angel was lying again, exaggerating " he rolled the r "how long his service is. He put me into further debt so it got extended. He knows this."

Charlie's disappointed look grew. "Your bluff may work on sinners but you forget that you are talking to the daughter of Lucifer." She hated bringing her father into this even though it accentuated her point. She tilted the trident so that it pointed at the moth "I have reason to believe that some of the narcotics that my client has ingested throughout his afterlife have impacted his ability to be aware of this flimsy contract." She narrowed her eyes which had become red and slitted, demonic heritage evident "If you had a hand behind this it would be smart to confess."

The princess bore a striking resemblance to her sire and the moth almost did confess. Almost. He didn't because he was safe as long as he had more information. "Girl, you may be the daughter of the head honcho. That doesn't mean you can throw your weight around accusing me without evidence"

Her response was to simply grab the air with her left hand. When it made a fist a long green string was suddenly visible to the overlords. Attached to the moth and leading towards the Happy Hotel though it became more translucent the further it was from the pale hand grasping it. "What I am telling you is information that only deal-makers and hellborn are allowed to hear. Even then it is rarely addressed as talking about deals, which are a private matter, is taboo. Much like how in your human lives your sex life remain behind closed doors or your financial income was secret. We do make exceptions when it can bring humiliation or clarity" She twirled the string but it did not become loser or tauter. "Those born in these fiery depths are more affinitive to demonic magic. Seeing the binding deals is easy like reading a sign. This though "she moved the string to be seen better by the two overlords "is not an active deal. It has been dead. Valentino you have been attempting to use a contract that has already been completed. Due to Angel's obliviousness it has been able to continue but only on the bare basics. You can not even summon him here by force which is why you resulted on using manipulation tactics on him. It is due to its inactiveness which makes it so hard for us to see it" She gave a small smile, almost menacingly "Lucky for me and unlucky for you, I am a high ranking demon and I knew where to look to find it" She pinch the string with her index and thumb "I also know how to cut it" the the slightest amount of pressure the string snapped. It fell from her hands and faded away. Valentino jerked back clutching his heart, the sudden jolt of pain flashing like a white spark through his entire body. Charlie made a mental apology to Angel but she knew he would be alright. Vaggie was there. 

Alastor was attentively leaning in from his perch. This information could be a game changer for him and would explain the many glances the hellborn would make to the side. They were seeing something he couldn't. It was a bit concerning that they could do this since he first emerged below but now that he was equipped he could do better.

The demonic princess of Hell was emphasising her demon status as her horns were visibly peeking from her skull as she strutted to lean down to the moth who collapsed out of his chair. The deer made a note to not let his deals become inactive (not that he was planning to anyway but this effect could have tactically uses; against him). "It is evident that you have made a gross violation and as the heir to the throne it is my duty to make this aware to the ruler." She shifted back to her usual appearance, trident disappearing and offered a hand to Valentino. "But as the founder of the Happy Hotel and a promoter of redemption and second chances I am giving you another chance." She helped him up for he wasn't allowed to refuse and continued "Fix up your affairs. Cancel your dead contracts and allow your employees to move on to other work. Make them legitimate deals. Should there be any other shady business that I am unaware of it is in your best interest to clean it up." She was placing the fallen papers into neat stacks. "If I have any reason to suspect that you are continuing to not comply with the rules I will have to report you. Did I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." The moth muttered. "Blackmailed by Miss Sunshine herself."

"Then we are done here. Until next time" the princess left for the elevator with Alastor following not before giving the overlord a mocking 'Adios'.

Valentino, along, grabbed his head with his top set of arms and with his bottom lit a cigarette. Red smoke filling the room. Letting out a small whisper of "Shit".

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Exiting the porn studios was easier than entering. Alastor cheerfully twirling his cane the short walk back to the limousine. The goat twins re-joining them from the lobby conspicuously smuggling a magazines in their vest (Razzle noticeably had more, they were lucky that Charlie was so preoccupied). The deer felt his strength returning in the approach to the hotel. He kept it hidden but he was less powerful the further he was from the spider. Another annoyance from the whole ordeal. He can't hurt the arachnid and can only use his powers to the fullest near him. The overlord was testing his limited reach during the meeting; playing off his lack of participation as an audience member. It was to his ire that the only thing he could do was tune his radio and shadows to the hotel. This information he would let not a single soul know. It is a straightforward process to hide it, play up his aloofness and his confusion regarding the prostitute's pregnancy. Speaking of, it would be very uncharacteristic of him to not comment about the princess's performance "You are certainly talented; if I didn't know better I would say you were the devil himself" cue the laugh track.

The hellborn sunk into their seat. "Thanks Al" was half-heartedly whispered. The blonde had been in a mood since entering the privacy of the vehicle. "I don't like the idea of being a copy of my father. Was I too harsh?"

Alastor could recognise that he messed up his careful game of manipulation. Reassurance is not something he often dabbled in but that didn't mean we was any less skilled. "Demons will always compare you to your parents, Charlie. It is in the nature of being the child of two famous and influential people." He vanished his staff so that he could appear more natural with his gestures. "There will be similarities between the King, Queen and yourself. It is part of them being your parents but while you have traits stemming from them you are able to express yourself in a way that is completely your own." He let a cheer effect occur. Embarrassing despite being effective in bringing a grin to her face. "You used the right amount of force for yourself. I would've used more demonstrative actions and your father would have just smite him. You showed that you meant business while remaining Charlie Magne." The deer felt sick talking about parentage; it must have been the buzz word of the week. Though, he won't admit it of course, it made him feel something positive seeing the princess return to her cheerful self.

The goats opened the limousine door, having successfully arrived at their destination, and gave their charge a hug. Bleating out some comforting nonsense that only the blonde could understand.

"I must admit though" the overlord stated as they exited the vehicle. "That I am surprised that you decided to use blackmail."

"It's not blackmail" Charlie clarified "It's a negative incentive" she accentuated this with a smile and a tilted of her hands. Definition of innocent.

"Blackmail is more something my alley" he continued on "not something that is your style."

"You must be rubbing off on me" she almost playfully nudged the deer but stopped herself. Remembering his aversion to touch.

"I wasn't judging. Just an observation." The two demons re-entered the hotel. Feeling better about their day after the success of freeing their client.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you probably inferred from Charlie I debated having the whole confrontation scene play out longer, with there being more details given and more presentation flair from the two overlords propositioning but that wasn't realistic with how I wanted to characterise Charlie here. An optimistic demon who when it is required will choose the most effective method for the people she cares about. 
> 
> Also Alastor isn't being smart hiding his weakness from people who could help him but in his (limited) defence. The overlord while social is a very independent person.
> 
> Always remember: A kudos and a comment can go a long way to improve a writer's sense of worth. (Hint hint, wink wink, nudge nudge).


	7. Chapter 7

Angel didn't know what to feel. Angsty, angry, annoyed, alone, abashed; anything! Not only did little miss princess and strawberry pimp ignore him, when they are dealing with a matter all about his glorious self, but they left him with their sidekicks. That may have been a bit too harsh of a statement but the ex-mobster didn't care. It was a thought anyway, not like thinking can cause anyone pain. Husk remained at his bar, a perfect location not only because of the variety of alcoholic beverages but also for giving the best inconspicuous sight to the entrances of the hotel. Any other day the arachnid would be joining the kitty; what's not to love about free martinis and a hunk to flirt with? Unfortunately, he couldn't even go near without setting off another bout of vomit. What new hell has he come to if he couldn't even appreciate the smell of booze? At least he isn't puking all the time; only every two hours. A minor improvement. He wasn't worried when the cyclops continued to follow him. No what worried him was when the she-hulk (again, thank Cherri for introducing some of the comics to him) decided to discreetly nanny him as well. The tsundere (Niffty taught him that word, though he doesn't know what it means, only that it is used to describe some who is cold to you but secretly cares about you) never stayed too far, keeping her single eye trained on him. If he felt just the slightest bit better he would comment about how she should take a picture, but he didn't. He knew she was there because of the business with Valentino (urgh, thinking about his boss made him queasy) either out of her own concern or from Charlie sicking her onto him. That or she was worried he would regurgitate on her favourite couch which he was lying on. Another unfortunate thing about detox is that is made it so much harder to ignore the surrounding stimuli, his hellphone couldn't distract him from the burning of that orb. He shifted and repositioned himself many times in his spot, trying to get a spot where his phone could block the outside world the most. Angel didn't like the idea of Vaggie being concerned for him. If she was worried what would that mean about him?

"What's your deal?" he cracked and asked the shorter demon.

"I don't do deals?" was her annoying response as she flicked a page in the book that the moth was not reading.

"You know what I mean" he couldn't help being antagonistic or taking suspicious in everything. There were things he was trying to ignore making him anxious.

"Is it hard to believe that I would want to make sure you're ok?" the grey sinner lowered the book so that they could properly address the spider.

He rolled his eyes at that. "Char-bear's got you good" he gripped his phone tightly to prevent the tremors from being seen. No need to prove her point.

"No it's not that!" she half-shouted, keeping in mind that the arachnid could be suffering from a headache. Vaggie then became sheepish "I know some stuff about this?"

Always eager for blackmail he prodded "I think you're too young to be a doctor. Then again it's been 70 years so who knows?"

"Right" the moth sometimes forgot how much older the porn-star was, especially with how he acted. "My abuela was a midwife and I helped her out. I may not be the best assistance but I can help out."

"Kinda early don't ya think?"

She sighed and muttered to herself softly "Porque lo intento?". The sinner clarified "We also helped expectant mothers before the birth. Giving them tips, checking the progress, the usual stuff. Not that it can all be applied down here."

The arachnid didn't know how to react to that sincerity so he did what he did best. "Aw thanks, but this doesn't mean you will be the godmother." Make a jibe out of it.

"Cabrón"

"Cagna"

They both hid their small smiles from each other. "It's Charlie you are going to have to worry about. Babies tend to be adorable"

"Considering its parents, all the cuteness is coming from moi" focusing on the result rather than the process is a lot less daunting. Even if the result isn't much better.

"Maybe"

"Oi, what's that suppose to mean?"

During their playful bickering none of them noticed a deer like shadow taking shape or the radio emitting red sparks as it tuned in. 

"You know how to knit?" Angel got in one of the silence moment between the playground insults.

"You asking because I'm a girl?" Vaggie placed a hand on her hip, daring him to make the wrong move.

"Nope" he popped the p "I'm asking because I want to knit." he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Jeez, not everything is about you."

"Like you're one to talk" but she made an effort to answer his question "I can't knit but I can sew. I don't think we have any supplied here." She then addressed the spider slightly amused. "I didn't know you could knit?"

The lanky demon shrugged. "Ma taught me. Everyone in the family can sew; not just conventionally if you catch my drift."

The moth nodded silently. This was the most that they've gotten about the arachnid's past. Who knew that sharing something about yourself made it easier for them to reciprocate?

"Besides, probably bettar if I don't spend so much time on the screen" he could already feel a migraine beginning to develop "I think I have some in my room let me just-ahh!" as he was getting up to leave sudden pain engulfed him. It was like getting stab, no, it wasn't. He knew what getting stabbed felt like. It was no where near the worse that he dealt with but the lack of warning made it quite the shock. Literally. There was a buzz that went under his skin, from his heart out to all of his far-reaching fingertips. His fur standing on end making him seem bigger as a result of the static. When it faded back to pins and needles he realised that he was on the ground and that Vaggie was shaking his shoulder trying to get a response.

"Good you're back." The hand left his person. "Not that I am complaining but seizures are meant to last longer than that" The latino then gestured for Niffty to get some water. "Or maybe you are dehydrated and fainted."

"No" the sensation had left him. "Not like any fucking seizure I had before" he gave an empty smile "I'm as moist as ever" Vaggie cringed at his word choice though was minutely relieve that Angel was coping. "It was like" he tried to articulate what happened. "Like I was tasered."

Niffty returned with the glass which was presented to the spider. He gratefully took it and drunk it in small sips. He craved his namesake but knew he wouldn't be able to comfortably ingest it. Ironically getting knocked up was the best thing for his rehabilitation. He pangs in his stomach were covered by the impression of bloating. Ill. He needed the bathroom. He didn't notice that the moth and cyclops were assisting him to his room for bed rest. Once in his chamber he went for the water closet, abandoning the two girls, and hunched over the ceramic bowl. Dry heaving ineffectively. He reach blindly with his right arms under the sink for the peppermint candle. His gag reflex killed after years in the sex industry. He found the enclosed item and tentatively opened it near his approximate of his nose. The scent stung and he was successfully able to hurl. Black slug stuck inside those white walls but the swollen sensation did not leave. He kept the candle as far from himself as possible as he closed it up and packed it away again. Eight eyes tearing up uncontrollably though the liquid did not spill. Vaggie entered, keeping her eye focused on the arachnid (not that she was a prude or scared to look elsewhere in the room) and helped Angel get up to the sink to rinse out his mouth. Having previously being patting his back and keeping the dangling fluff out of his face. Gestures unnoticed by the sick sinner.

After the ordeal the lanky demon flopped onto his bed. Desperately wanting a nap but knowing that sleep would elude him. "The worst part about this" he pointed to himself "is the state of my fur"

"I can help with that" was Niffty's cheerful response. The manager didn't even noticed that she left. The cyclops was equipped with two brushes and climbed up onto the bed. Angel just let it happened. He couldn't be bothered to care and it was nice to be pampered. The maid was thrilled to work with the soft fluff.

The moth's eye twitched. Struggling to compute the bad joke that was this scene. "You're suffering from detox symptoms or something even worse and all you're worried about is your equivalent of a bad hair day?!?" she hushly shouted. "Oh Dios mío" was less audibly whispered. 

"Excuuussse me" even he didn't know why he said it like that "for looking on the bright side of the unlife"

Vaggie merely raised an eyebrow.

"You know I am the best looking thing down here." So he wasn't being as much of a smart mouth as usual. Sue him! It's hell, no one cares. That and he was sick, tried and nervous. It really shouldn't be a surprise.

"Debatable" then she regained focus "I know that you're deflecting your problems but we will need to keep a closer eye on you." She made sure to emphasise the next part "To keep you safe."

"Noooooooooo" he whined like a child and turned on his bed. Delirium firmly setting itself in as the half-conscious spider protested. "I would neva ignore my issues" he said as he subconsciously stared at the location of his secret (not-so-secret) stash of PCP. Niffty nimbly dodged and continued on unabated. Unaware that her brushing was causing the spider to become more sleepy.

Fat nuggets peeked out from under the bed. Unnaturally agile he leapt up to join his master. The sinner engulfed him in an embrace with his lower set of arms. "You love ya dadda don't ya Nuggies? Yes you do" he baby talked and coddles his pig.

Vaggie hasn't seen Angel this carefree or relaxed. Then again, she also didn't make a habit of hanging out the client that often or being with him when he was high or fatigued. It was like he forgotten that the girls were there, lost in his own world. Away from reality. "Niffty I am going to get Angel some more soup." She needed to do something else, she didn't like the idea of intruding on the spider's private self (ironic because she literally just said that they need to surveillent him more).

"Don't worry about that." Was the cheerful response from the cyclops. "I already brought it up" she pointed with her pupil to the bowl that sure enough was on the bedside table.

The moth didn't remember the petite demon bringing it with her. Freaky. "Good foresight" she complimented after a moment of silence. "I have other managerial duties to do can you handle looking after him?"

"Yes" she continued to gleefully brush the fuzzed fur into neat strokes.

"You have my number if there's trouble" and then she left. The small sinner was creepy but she knew Angel would be safe. The girl would never dream of hurting one of the hotel residents and in the worst case the arachnid could handle himself. Even as incapacitated as he was. She'd seen the news broadcasts, heard the rumours and saw his instinctual reactions. Reflex would pull through. She went to Charlie's and her shared office (the blonde insisted that they shared the workspace, 'cute couple work environment' was her reasoning, and their shared proximity hasn't gotten too distracting yet). She went ahead and checked on Dr Doe's schedule for the next week (information that only the Magne family had but as a significant other she was entitled to the data provided it has been preapproved by the partner). She marked down the days and times that they were freed, in that bright fluorescent highlighter that threatened to destroy her good eye but her girlfriend loved. A ping from her phone showed a picture of Niffty next to a sleeping Angel accompanied by the text confirming that she would remain watching over him. Vaggie then checked on any client applications; there were none. Their stipend was also still in the positive for the month even taking in account the further expenses and a 10% leeway should anything arise. The moth then checked through their calendar for the next couple months to see if any big events were planned. Nothing, at least on this calendar. Her blonde lover had a habit of writing on her own calendar and forgetting to update her; leading to seemingly spontaneous parties with no obvious forewarning. The latino then took it upon herself to plan how Angel would be taken cared for; assuming the business with Valentino succeeded for the princess and overlord. It was a basic plan under an hypothesised 40 weeks incubation period with scribbled notes such as 'Doctor check up', 'Maternity clothes' and 'baby shower???' in light neat handwriting. She also drew up a draft schedule for the first week; where the spider would need high supervision from at least one person in the knowledge or the severity of his symptoms (the cause being the pregnancy, detox or the contract breaking unknown). Taking in utmost seriousness because while it wouldn't cause him to die again, it would be an unpleasant experience best avoided. She didn't come down to the lobby until she heard the signature engine of the family vehicle pulling into the front.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Husk hated many things. Hated loud sounds, hated people butting into his own damn business, hated the awareness of sobriety and currently he wasn't drunk enough. Not that he could ever get drunk enough, stupid demon metabolism. Husk hated that he was old, jointing creaking and cracking unnaturally, but more than that he hated being reminded of how old he was. While the other staff and the one guest were doing whatever happy shit, he remained at his post as self appointed guard. Not that they knew, assuming that he stayed at the bar alone for the spider's relief and the fuel his raging alcoholism. These were all conscious choices, screw you. The light burn of the booze didn't help his nerves. The sensation of pain made him feel alive ironic because he also drank to numb himself. Great, now he's gone all introspective. It's an unfortunate symptom from recent events. Stuck in though and forced to think about the near and far future. Husk hated thinking. Sure, he knew he was smart, and his wit was part of the reason he got to be so old in the first place; but thought lead to memories. Niffty zipped past him into the kitchen and blurred back up the stairs, the smell of soup barely perceptible against his stronger beverage. The entrance was still firmly closed and the were no sounds outside that indicated anyone coming. Since the failure of a news broadcast there would be demons who would try to vandalise the establish for a good laugh. They would never attempt it if the overlord was there and most didn't bother when the princess was there. She doesn't show it but her raw power could be felt in the area, clearly marking it her territory (doesn't mean much when everyone was invited and welcomed but they didn't want to take chances with her parents). With both of the hotel owners out for work, the likelihood of the chimera having to get his hands dirty increased. He hated having to clean up. It wasn't just sinners looking out for a good laugh that he had to worry about. His employer, as charming as he presents himself, had enemies. Even his allies were troublesome. He did not like the fact that he had to wait for Rosie of all demons to turn up one day, ready to stir trouble. All hell damned would come if they learnt of the Radio Demon's predicament. A secret couldn't be hidden just with a yellow teethed smile. He hated having to act like a parent. There were times that the deer would mockingly call him 'Dad'. Thankfully at least one good thing came out of this 'charity' that being since Alastor learnt Angel's meaning behind the word 'Daddy' the feared overlord didn't try that anymore. He hated having to deal with his 'boss's' messes. With the unpredictability of the future and the risks associate he was going to have to step up. He hated stepping up. He hated having more work. He hated having a headache thinking about all this. This was all above his paygrade. Alone. At the bar. A scene he is not foreign to. Came a many times both above and below. Ears tuned to the doors whilst glowing golden eyes peered into the decorative black hat. A single photo. Depicting a young man and woman, accompanied by two small children a boy and a girl. Black and white from a time long past. A time before the second war. He was sure that the red bastard got it to fuck with him. Or was it a weird gesture of kindness. He couldn't tell. The deer never confirmed it either and the cat was happy to keep it that way. Stored to not be seen by any soul else but him. A groan echoed from outside. He stashed the item back away and went to chug. The groan was from a drunk sinner who woke up recently, stumbling past the Happy Hotel as they made their way back to Pentagram City. He remained at his post. Drinking as the perfect image of apathy while maintaining a vigilante attentiveness to all sounds outside the property. He hates ambushes. Sure he usually dealt with the idiots before they were able to make a mess, a bigger mess, of things but there was always the possibility that one crept through. Surprises weren't good for an old man's heart. As the day wearied on from late morning to late afternoon the demon did not tire, kept drinking and remaining on guard. The rumbling of an approaching engine made him pause in his activities. Ears perked up in curiosity and caution. When they caught onto the familiar static they laxed and returned to indifference. "Bout time you got back" he gruffly said when Charlie and Alastor entered "spider boy is sick and I am sure it's something you two did".

The princess had the courtesy to look bashful. Realisation of the consequences blooming into thought. She wouldn't have changed her course of actions, it needed to be done and the pain would've become worse; though it wouldn't have hurt to warn her client. "Nope, just me" was sheepishly said with the overlord enthusiastically nodding. Energised by her minute shame. Husk only raised an eyebrow in response, there are very few matters where a member of the royal family could get involved. A story he would either get for free or have to favour out of the deer. "Speaking of" she diverted the topic unsuccessfully "is Angel here or?"

"Angel is sleeping now" was Vaggie's answer as she descended the staircase. "Niffty is watching him, he gave us a scare earlier" she gave her girlfriend a pointed look "I didn't think it would be this bad." Everyone present ignored the chimera's grumbles.

"hehe" Charlie rubbed the back of her neck "the contract was older and abused much more than I thought." She stopped her nervous act and concluded "We're going to have to talk about this tomorrow then"

"Yes, that would be wise" was the static filled agreement. The cannibal unusually quiet but for understandable reasons. They would need time to muse over their plans.

"Angel was able to eat his lunch and while Niffty is supervising him in case he becomes more ill someone would need to take over for her to allow her to rest." The moth contributed, bringing focus back.

"I can do that" Alastor volunteered "It's not like I sleep anyway" he joked and his invisible audience cheering.

"Then this meeting can go to a close. I can take over after Alastor should need be, Angel's symptoms need to be noted for the next time Dr Doe visits and we will all keep up with our responsibilities with a smile on our face" Charlie closed their meeting. With a range of assents from the lazed grumbles, to a half-hearted nod and a enthusiastic 'Oui' the princess took Vaggie by the arm and dragged her off; their time apart being time to long.

"I'll be off too" the deer cheerfully announced to the feline "I am feeling a bit peckish" the darker static and sharpening shadows conveyed exactly what his course would be. A twirl of his cane and a jaunty 'au revoir' was the last of him before he disappeared in a slice of darkness.

Husk was again alone at the bar. There was a reason he hates so much. Everything just seemed despicable. He hated smiling. Hated returning those favours. Hated the lack of control in this metaphorical game. "At least I got booze" was his cynical statement as he went back to drinking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a lot longer to come out.  
> It is totally because I was trying to make a longer chapter not because I was starting another piece of fiction alongside this one. That would be preposterous.  
> *shuffles some notes*  
> Leave a kudos and a comment. Helps make writing easier and more fulfilling.


	8. Chapter 8

Dinner rolled around that late evening with Niffty remaining with the spider to help him eat his soup. The other residents of the hotel strayed from their seats, eating their meals in peace and isolation (except Charlie and Vaggie, there was no reason for them to part). Razzle and Dazzle , sensing their distraction, took the opportunity to raid the kitchen. With the cyclops busy all of the sugary treats would be theirs for the taking. Alastor did not like this. Recent drama did not make this evening boring but the lack of action gave him an itching feeling under his skin. Oh there was nothing more that he wanted that to bathe in the blood of freshly dissected sinners. But he couldn't do that now and that made the itch ever so much more irritating. This entire affair too picturesque for how suffocating it was to him. His favourite cut of venison was bland and hunger unsatisfied. As entertaining as the hotel was his ennui may be his undoing. Besides from him potentially being unable to protect himself due to his entanglement with the spider; the nature of the establishment which he is patron to, heavily discourages little harmless spouts of manslaughter. The tolerance of the younger folk is abysmal. To think he wouldn't be stuck with this tightening chain if he just didn't listen to that princess, the princess that has a large wealth of power and resources he could exploit. Nevermind, present mildly sulking but tightly smiling Alastor remembered why past delirious butt-kissing Alastor listened. There was no way to predict this outcome. No way to know that without his usual relaxing murder stroll that the arachnid's web would ensnarl him and leave him helpless. As helpless as an experienced serial killer with nearly eighty kills on the surface during their mortal life could be. Anyone would feel defenceless if after eighty years of using previously unimaginable magic that came easier than breathing (when you didn't need to breath to live the example is less effective) to suddenly be cut off was quite horrid. Like a forced detox. And that is a sign that the overlord spent too much time contemplating. Associating with the prostitute was bad enough, there is no need to make direct comparisons. He took calculated graceful movements when making up the room he dined in, all in the benefit for the audience of none. If only the deer could solve all their problems with smooth talking and stabbing; then they wouldn't nearly be as agitated. Emotions were weird fickle things. Inconsistent and complex, useful to tug but difficult to control. He needed to do something else. To distract himself and remind of the good old days and the good days to come. No need to continue bringing this cage to the forefront of his mind. Faux freedom can still be enjoyed. But there was nothing to do, preparations already planned and made with all left to do wait and reminisce. And we would die twice before watching the 'television' (he shudders at the thought) and radio would only emphasise his unfavourable circumstance. He could try and do some stress-relieving killing but with the uncertainty around his powers and the lack of proper weapons (sure he had a huge collection but none of them were angelic, none of them could kill. They mostly intimidated fresh demons and flaunted his resources. Leaving a weapon that could kill you nearby is not wise in any situation especially when his demonic abilities were much more effective at proving his point.) would mean that death wouldn't come for any sinner that he finds. He would need to find other sources to occupy his occupied mind.

Alastor did not notice the curious gazes of the goats whom followed him discreetly all while munching of their stash. Followed at a safe distance of 20 metres and remaining behind every possible object, of course.

The quiet space of the library was soon where the deer found himself. Idly flicking through the novels, searching for anything of interest, the soft crinkle of paper adding colour to the atmosphere. Nothing seemed good, all rubbish gab about harmless hobbies with a surprising amount of romance novella. Indicative that the collection belonged to the princess. The book he held looked like honest garbage, a romance featuring a love triangle between a werewolf and vampire, how tasteless. The only benefit is that it may make himself frustrated enough to forget his situation. So it is with that small thought that he took it to a plush armrest and sat down to read.

Razzle and Dazzle scaled up the bookshelf behind the overlord carrying their own props to hide their faces behind as they continue snacking. Perhaps if the opportunity presented itself they could scare the demon and not be held accountable.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alastor sorely regretted reading that book. It did it's job of distracting him but the terrible writing mixed with a weak and convoluted plot just made a terrible experience. That and none of the characters were worth rooting for, unless is was for their death then root away. He packed it up back where it belonged despite how tempted he was to incinerate it but he doubted damaged property would do him well. The large novel was a disappointment, a mere three hour read (though it would have been seven and a half for any one else), that didn't have a memorable moment on its own. The deer had to entertain himself by guessing what would happen next and hoping for a good old backstabbing. The overlord turned to leave, not willing to subject himself to that nonsense again but in need of some other occupation. The demon noticed the two minions, sleeping perched upon a self, inconspicuous with two open books and a half eaten donut. There was the temptation to scare them awake but the reprimandation would be a chore, so he left them and if they happened to get cold and wake up, it was on them.

The hallways loomed and twisted daring him to get lost in the maze, it did not faze him, not nearly as intimidating as his own uncertain future. It was late a night or very nearly early morning but time didn't matter. Deviants needed no schedule for sin and the years lost their meaning as the eons stretched on. His feet carried him to an unknown destination while the overlord attempted to keep his mind tracked on the intricate patterns in the carpet and wallpaper. Winding with no orientation reds mixed with pink and whites. The environment was a lot less diverting than it should be. The hushed world provided him nothing, antagonistic against his constant static and unwilling to help. It would be his misfortune that with the other residents caught up in their nightly activities that his steps would lead him to the last place he wanted to be. Outside room 069. Angel Dust's room.

Static flared at this inconvenience but it was nothing a simple turn and some three steps away could solve. That is if the door didn't creak open. Out emerged the little cyclops who's single eye brightened with joy upon seeing the deer.

"Al!" she exclaimed in a whisper. "It's good that you came, Husk was meant to be here earlier but I think he fell asleep." It was common knowledge not to wake the cat unless you wanted to receive deep scratches. "Please take over I need to work and take a break" and Niffty zipped out before the deer could rebut.

Great, just what he need, thank you Hell for finally living up to your namesake. As much as Alastor wanted to leave the porn-star to suffer in isolation the burden of responsibility that being the patron of the hotel would not let him, that and the shadows that became crisper silently observing his actions. The overlord couldn't look weak. He entered cautiously into the den though not happy to have to play caretaker. It's not like he slept often but that was a small comfort to the predicament. He considered himself mildly fortunate when no phallic objects were seen and that the spider lied in bed; the appearance of a sleeping beauty. Asleep and to never wake up.

The deer violently tore his attention away from the arachnid. He never spent that much time in the chamber usually avoiding his gaze in weariness of something less than innocent. With the adult entertainer out of commission he could observe without harassment. Pinks and white seemed to be the favoured colours, generously present in the space and complimenting its owner nicely. So copious that the bug could camouflage into the walls. The stripper didn't have any of his posters or anything referencing his work, instead sparsely decorating the walls were pictures of his pig, a cyclops and the sinner. Mementos of a life not often seen. The overlord had the many mirrors in the room covered by waving his hand signalling for one of the shadow creatures to do so. He couldn't stand looking into those reflective surfaces and while he understood why the spider had some of them he didn't know why he needed so many. As soon as that task was done the shadowy creatures moved closer to the sleeping demon, against Alastor's wishes, with only his duplicate remaining at his side. Let them watch, the deer would have to occupy himself. The room was tidy though that was probably due to Niffty's influence as the vanity filled with makeup had the cosmetics arrange in neat lines in order with the darker colours by the mirror and warmer colours by the edge. On the side table by the bed was the lanky sinner's mobile telephone and a cup of water. No framed images to be seen. A top the dresser was a pile of delicately folded clothes and a half completed piece of knitting. Also to Alastor's confusion was a silver pole just sitting innocently in the corner of the room. He couldn't fathom why one would have such a thing but considering the owner the reason had to be debaucherous.

At some point his gaze returned to the prostitute. Oh, how badly he wanted to just stab the sinner and be rid of him. To be free from the closing grasp of suppression that is being thrust by the unspecified time to come. Would red scarlet drops on the white fur dye it red? He crept closer to spider, looming over the bug and the cast shadow blanketing the peaceful face. He couldn't entertain those thoughts further. He didn't have anything that could cause the sinner harm. Yet. The deer only just then noticed the pig wrapped up in the many arms snoozing away. Its markings providing a soft pink luminescence that fought against the darkness. It was from this that he took note that the demon also glowed. Brightening with every breath in and darkening with every breath out. In. Brighten. Out. Darken. In. Brighten. Out. Darken. In. Brighten. Out. Darken.

"Take a picture it'll last longer" interrupted the train of thought. Angel's eyes cracked open revealing mismatching pink pupils that seemed to radiate in the dark. The stripper didn't seem to care about Alastor's presence there or about his creepy watching. Or about the minute murderous intent lurking behind the overlord's actions. Instead he simply got up and traipse to the bathroom. 

"Ha, no" was the quick reply "I see enough of you already" he had an inkling of what the porn-star was getting at but this field of conversation was outside his expertise. 

"Yep, can't resist all this" the effect of the statement was lessened by the door being closed and the voice coming out muffled. 

"Like choosing between chopping off an arm or a leg"

The spider didn't get to reply. 

Alastor's ears twitched at the sound of running water. The deer summoned his own chair, the red seat standing out horribly (like Alastor himself) in the room. He sat facing the bed and the bathroom door with his exit being behind his right side, visible in the peripheral. He took the discarded knitting, certain that Niffty wouldn't mind. Alastor was familiar with sewing, he helped his mother when he was a child, but he didn't have a lick of experience in knitting. He'd seen his mother knit and plenty of women doing it in his life but he never tried the practise himself. He didn't know how much sewing skills could be translated into knitting ones. He'd seen it enough so an attempt couldn't be too bad. The item being crafted appears to be a scarf though the Louisianan man did not recognise the material. Silver and reflected whatever little light it could, nothing like wool though similar to silk though it seemed stronger and a lot less refined. He would have to ask the cyclops later about its origins. He took the pink needles and continued the stitches, all while ignoring the bletching sound emitted. Alastor's work was a lot less skilled than the maid's, while a good first attempt, it's messiness and inconsistent sizing was obvious against the perfect rows prior. He didn't know how to undo a knit so he continued on. The activity giving his hands something to do and being a lot more successful distracting him than the other hobbies he sampled that day. Nothing though will beat the satisfaction he gets when killing, hosting or cooking but this pursuit had a decent try. Click, clack, the needles went. Click, clack, they continued. Click, clack, unphased by a toilet flush. 

It was to this sight that Angel returned to went re-entering his bedroom. The feared Radio Demon intently focused knitting horribly. He couldn't resist a chuckle which resulted in the older demon to stop and flinch up, like a deer caught in headlights. Angel gestured to the material just for the announcer to tilt their head in confusion. Mismatched eyes rolled and he gently retrieved the project from Alastor and sat cross-legged on the foot of his bed. 

Alastor raised a brow at this action, ready to grab the work should the spider mess it up (more), but his brow raised more when he saw the arachnid undo the amateur stitches and replacing them with his own. In fast fluid motions in a speed and precise manner that was comparatively inhuman to any knitter the deer knew. The sinner wasn't human anymore wasn't he.

The weaver worked with his bottom set of arms while the top set moved for the conversation with his eyes somehow facing the presenter without any consequence occurring to quality or productivity. Like the activity was second nature. "Yeah, you're a noob. Your tension wasn't constant and you knitted the first stitch twice in a few of your rows."

Alastor could only making educated guessed into what the knitter was saying, terminology familiar and foreign ,leaving him lost.

"I get that you're supposed to be my 'nanny' now" this was accentuated with his top hands making quotation marks while the scarf grew at a persistent rate; mesmerising the deer. "But that doesn't mean you have to do this also ask someone before using their stuff. You're probably not used to it what with being a big bad overlord." Angel brought his top right hand under his chin in faux contemplation. "Though it is better than Niffty. Sweet gal but she can be a tad" he made a pinching motion with his left hand "overprotective. Wouldn't let me leave the bed and I feel asleep out of boredom. Boredom! That should be illegal in Hell! Then again it is Hell so laws probably don't apply."

Alastor didn't even process any of the rant what he did process he verbalised "You can knit?" It was obvious in retrospect, he heard knitting mentioned earlier that day, the sinner was a spider (though that fact is rather baseless considering there is no rule what attributes one gains from their forms) and the prostitute was infamous in partaking in traditionally feminine activities. 

"No shit" Angel deadpanned. "Learnt while I was living, it was a requirement alongside sewing, first aid, knot tying, shooting, stabbing, melee, you know the works." he nonchalantly stated. There was no point hiding such a trivial piece of information from the overlord. There wasn't anything he could do with it and the most vulnerable knowledge he could share has already been forced to share with him likewise knowing about the deer's own weaknesses. That were told. 

"That is an impressive education" Alastor commented, not offering any information about himself.

"Eh, not really. We were only taught the basics. Everything else came from practise and the odd tip I would get from a fellow knitter. I don't do this that often know especially with other much more entertaining options." There was that pseudo eyebrow wiggle with the meaning of the gesture being lost on the overlord. 

The deer would have laughed at the silly facial expression if it weren't for the salacious undertone. "Really?" he played indifferently.

"It's nice to do but doesn't last me that long" as if to prove the point the scarf was complete. What was once under 30 inches was now just over 90 inches in length. Finished within that short time and the intended recipient clear. The spider wrapped the clothing around himself in a breezy wrap. 

From Alastor's spot the item appeared to be made out of a thin wool but he knew it to be false. "It looks good" he complimented.

"Thanks" the weaver ruined the nicety by blowing a kiss and winking "It's all made by me"

The deer chuckled "I can see that. What material did you use?"

"Gasp, Alastor giving accolades to moi?" the arachnid made a show of looking around. "Am I in the same Hell?" The overlord's eyeroll got him to stop. "It's all made by me" was the answer Angel choose to give.

The radio demon comprehended the meaning. "You make silk like an actual spider."

"Brains, brawn and beauty" was the playful flirt "I hit the jackpot got all 3 Bs. Bingo."

"How? I didn't think you had a spinneret" he was interested. He was curious. And he was diving down fully into the rabbit hole.

"It's more internal" Alastor's grimaced smile was all Angel needed to realise his error in communication. "No not from my mouth or dick; from my wrists like Spider-Man. A lot more efficient too than other locations my webs can come from."

"Spider man" confusion apparent. "You are a man and a spider, yes?"

"Right, you're out of date." Before the overlord could take offense Angel amended. "Believe it or not I said the exact same thing to Cherri."

"Ah, so it's from up there."

"Yeah, apparently comics are more of a thing than when I was alive."

"Not that I am complaining but is there any reason you are being particularly sharing now" the radio demon segweyed.

"Not really." the arachnid shrugged. "No point hiding the harmless stuff when you already know the important ones that and only good can come out of this." He counted on his fingers as he made his points. "I get a chance to rant. We may 'bond' like Char-Char hopes we would. I might gain some respect from you and you should feel less inclined to just abandon me with your spawn."

"Your spawn."

"Our spawn" accentuated with an eye roll. "There is also no real point hiding motives in Hell. Already surrounded by the worst of the worst so good intentions are the biggest scam. You have been here longer than me, I think, so you should be more familiar in recognising these things and acting against it."

Alastor was surprised that the demon would candidly tell him this. There was no way that the sinner was telling him this to lure him into a false sense of security, right? Then again, the porn-star is proving to have more nuance to himself than what the deer originally anticipated. "I suppose you want me to share stuff about myself as well?"

"Only if you want to." Angel confirmed. "Content is important and some level of trust is going to be needed between us for this to work out well, or at least with our sanity intact." This was ended with a yawn from the bug, exposing the golden glinting tooth.

"Perhaps, later when you're more likely to remember"

The spider shrugged again "I'm too tired to care" and curled up to sleep, wrapping themselves around Fat Nuggets once more before falling into slumber.

The overlord made himself comfortable for the rest of the night/morning. When certain that the arachnid would remain unconscious he summoned his table so that he could work and got rid of it before the sky brightened above pentagram city. Alastor may have been wrong about Angel Dust but there was still more to observe and learn. The static fell in time with the arachnid's breathing for the rest of that time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It only took two weeks but the second day comes to a close. This chapter took a lot longer to write than others not just due to the mundaneness of modern life but also because Alastor is really hard for me to write. I still did it because Alastor being introspective is necessary for the plot and engagement and stuff.
> 
> Also of course that would be Angel's room number, he was the first one there and could chose whatever room he wanted. It was a tough sacrificed between the penthouse or the memes but it was worth it for the spider (that and there are less stairs to this room).
> 
> Spiders weaving.... why not?


End file.
